Ancient Attraction
by TheBadAdult
Summary: After a century of being dormant, Nefertari is called upon by an old friend in need. Throwing her back into the world & arms of her estranged mate. With an even greater danger nearing, what is a girl to do but show just who rules the world. During (Slightly) and Post Breaking Dawn. Mainly revolves around OC's. DISCONTINUED KIDS IM SORRY. UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION DO NOT READ
1. Chapter 3

**A/N: Going to a house party tomorrow so don't expect any updates for two days. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

That Didn't Take Much

* * *

Pulling up to Carlisle's house the moon was already rising high in the sky. The house looked both at home and completely out of place among the mass of pine trees that surrounded it. Forks was a quiet, _unimportant town,_ I had thought when passing through. A small cafe and a smattering of cabin looking houses lined the main road, indicating a small population. Perfect for those wanting to keep a low profile, _p_ _erfect place for a vegetarian._

Taking an unnecessary deep breath I stretch my back before sliding open the door of my car and exiting gracefully. With the intention of collecting them later I leave my possessions in the car and cautiously make my way to the half glass wooden door. The talking I could hear before suddenly quiets to nothing as my heeled shoes click against the stone steps. Thinking they have heard me I pause until I hear voices rise once more.

"Carlisle might not ask you to fight but _I will,_ for the sake of my family but also for yours…"

I knew it was Edward, but of the _apparent_ 7 coven members Carlisle now had, Edward was among the only 2 I had actually met. Listening to the continued argument above I frown slightly as I open the heavy door.

 _They're agreeing to fight if the need comes, but I thought Carlisle was calling upon witnesses? Not soldiers._

This thought alone worries me, a fight means casualties. Sensing confusion from those above as my scent disappears - _a gift picked up in the far east during my younger years-_ and I make my way slowly into the modern house. I can hear the others, the _Witnesses,_ mostly agree with the eldest Cullen.

"That didn't take much…" The accent is strangely familiar.

" _Vladimir…._ " His name slips out before I can control it, immediately alerting the room of vampires to my hovering form in the hallway.

 _Does Carlisle have a dog..?_

Before I can finish the thought I'm pulled inside the room and forced against the nearest wall with a shaking hand clasped _firmly_ around my slim neck. A smirk lifts the corners of my red lips, not the reaction the man holding me was expecting apparently as his hold suddenly becomes _uncomfortably_ tight. The quiet growling confirms my thoughts, **_wolf._**

"..You...mus-t..be...Ed- _ward_.."

My speech is hindered by the scorching muscle squeezing my airways as I turn as much as physically possible towards Carlisle's oldest son. My statement is met with another growl from the wolf. Controlling my eye roll to internal only I keep my focus on Edward and not the tanned boy holding me trapped between his much to hot form and the hard concrete.

 _I could crush him and he doesn't even know it._ My thoughts towards the wolf cause Edward to raise an eyebrow, reminding me of his abilities. Esme quickly begins to diffuse the situation, moving from her place beside her husband, instead coming to stand near Edward.

"Nefertari, _thank you_ for answering our call for help" Esme was always so kind, her voice now a calming presence in the tense room - _I feel the arm at my throat loosen slightly_ \- as the eldest Cullen son continues to stare questionably in my direction, golden eyes holding a thoughtful gaze. Remembering my previous thoughts I probe him.

"The ability to read ones mind from a distance is always so impressive"

"You're mind is so _complex_ - _"_ Edward begins "-so many memories.."

With an small shove on my part, the wolf finds himself sprawl across the wooden floor. Expectingly so he jumps up quickly with a barbaric growl before deciding I'm not a threat - _or less of one_ \- and choosing to situate himself slightly away from the noticeably numerous vampires gathered in the room. Where Esme was once sat stands Rosalie, the last of Carlisle's children I had heard about, with an imposing dark brunette loitering beside her protectively. A familiar voice has my observations cut short.

"Who asked _Mamă._..for her aid in this matter!"

Vladimir hasn't changed. Violet eyes meet deep ruby irises and I almost pull my gaze away from the ice still held in his eyes. Stark white hair looks vibrant against the dark sky, a complete opposite to his coven mate Stephan, who's stood loyal at his right. Although I feel my interest peak at the two tribal dressed women stood behind them I focus on my son instead. _He looks the same as he did almost 3000 years ago,_ a sad smile settling on my lips. At least he called me Mother.

Too focused on my eldest, I almost miss the soft cry to my left

 ** _"Mother.."_**

 ** _"Mama!"_**

If it was needed, I'm sure the breath would have left my frozen lungs. Feeling overwhelmed I freeze, not knowing which child to run to first. They beat me to it. Carmen rushes into my shocked arms tucking herself as close to my chest with her head curling under my chin despite my much shorter height as Garrett surrounds us both in a suffocating hug. I pull my son closer, lifting a hand to gently clasp his worn stubbly cheek in my palm, rubbing slightly below his bloody eyes. I feel a true happy smile lift at my lips - _the first in years_ \- as I slowly untangle a dry sobbing Carmen from my form holding them both at arms length to cast my gaze over them.

Despite her happy sobbing Carmen is still beautiful. Her hair slightly longer than when I last saw her, now falls in soft brunette waves down her petite back and her golden eyes stare back at me. She always suited them, never the harsh ruby eyes her brothers share. Garrett still towers above my barely 5 foot height, shaggy brown hair dusts his thick brows and his short stubble now surrounds his strong chin. A flicker of my eyes and I realise Eliezer is situated among some unknown fellow vegetarian blonde vampires. Sending him a respective nod I address my children finally.

"I have been a bad _creator_.." I begin carefully only to be cut off by numerous protests.

"None of that now.." Carmen begins.

"We are not children anymore, you don't have to look after us!" Garrett finishes with his signature smirk.

"I know that, but it doesn't harm me to look for you occasionally-" Looking over at Vlad I continue "No matter how much you _think_ you don't need me".

Vladimir snorts uncharacteristically, turning to Stephan with a muttering in Romanian. Realising there are several confused glances being sent our way I pull Carmen and Garrett into another hug with a promise to catch up later before turning to the waiting group.

"Can someone tell me what the _fuck_ is going on, and _who the hell that is_?"

 _Ah, the wolf._

"I could ask the same question of you, _Wolfie..."_

He growls and I flash a teasing smile his way before a brunette is jumping between myself and the advancing mutt.

"Jacob stop it! Carlisle said she is here to help, and she seems to _know_ the others.."

My deduction makes her Edwards mate. From her near constant hovering to the copper haired mind reader and her vibrant eyes I realise she is not long changed. Not long indeed. Nodding my head in agreement with the newborn I spin on my heels to face the mix of shocked and knowing faces.

"Now, what are we going to do about this little Volturi problem?"

"Little problem? The Volturi will **_kill us all!_** "

The scruffy dressed vampire to my right shouts in anger, worry flashing across his burgundy eyes and hands fidgeting uncomfortably before he flashes from the room. Finally turning to the coven leader I raise a questioning eyebrow to Carlisle.

"That's Alistair, he's a little...worried about our chances with the Volturi" _A good worry to have_ , I think with a frown that's matched by Edward. Carlisle also seems to be feeling the general vibe of worry, Even as Esme takes his hand, giving him a reassuring smile but unfortunately even I can see it's forced. Looking around the room I can tell everyone shares these grim thoughts of the future. I'm almost _insulted._ I've never underestimates my abilities and now is not the time to start _!_

No vampire outmatches me. Not in strength nor abilities, _I am the the original being._

Seeing Garrett with a look of confusion at the mood I send him a wink before addressing the group once more.

"Why the sad faces? You've got the _one person_ on your side that Aro is terrified of"

Walking with a new sense of confidence I sit on the nearest cream sofa, perching myself between the fireplace and opposite the blonde associates of Carmen and Eliezer. Unsurprisingly Jacob has an issue. _Would anyone notice if I killed him?_ I ponder to myself as he all but shouts in my direction as he addresses the vampires.

"What makes you so special then, there are some pretty gifted people in here!" He says, hand extended towards the straight haired blonde sat opposite me, who now has Garrett hovering closely at her back. With no time to think too hard on it, I remind myself to ask him about it later. However before I have a chance to answer the agitated teen Carlisle cut's in.

"Nefertari isn't just some vampire, and neither is she just _my_ creator-" this earns a look of shock from many "-She is the first vampire to walk this old earth"

Many of the witnesses turn with a look of shock but never being one to enjoy answering creation questions I steer the questioning quickly towards another matter.

"..And I can kill anything on sight alone so I _really_ wouldn't push my ancient buttons too much pooch"

" _Awesome.._ "

The silence is broken by the large vampire, Rosalie's mate, only for him to receive a quick stomach jab and scolding from the blonde. Feeling the mood shift finally to a more relaxed feeling I chuckle lightly.

"I think you mean _very awesome_ "


	2. Chapter 4

**A/N: The Volturi history have been changed to fit my story.**

 **Revised- December 9th/2017**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

War Stories and Long ago Love

* * *

What should be cold to me is nothing as it falls against my skin. The individually unique flecks of frozen water simply flutter delicately against my skin, remaining intact as they gather there. Looking up the flurry becomes more intense as hundreds of white flecks begin falling from the midnight sky, no light from the moon escaping through the thick storm clouds. The bonfire had been the boys idea despite the cooling temperatures.

Shifting slightly against a tree I watch silently as the gathered witnesses shift closer to the growing fire pit, who's flames grew high by the hand of Benjamin. Of the many faces I'd come to acquaint myself with these past weeks, the young Egyptian elemental astonished me. Most gifted vampires have a small ability as humans which is increased through immortality however Benjamin and I both inherited our gifts fully as humans. Of all I had bonded most with the doe eyed boy, our shared heritage and home aiding in our friendship. His coven leader Amun had been created by my brother directly, a fact I'd made the ancient vampire promise to keep to himself on the matter. _Nobody needs to know of my brother_

Masculine voices draw my attention from my thoughts, now noticing the growth of vampires seated around the fire.

"A little pre-battle bonfire- _telling war stories.._ "

Jacob starts only to be met with silence as he sighs taking a seat next to Benjamin and Tia, his mate. The wolf had come to respect me, and I him, in the time we'd been _forced_ together. He'd actually grown on me in a way that surprised us both. He reminded me of a young Garrett, full of life.

"...or just standing there like fricking statues"

Some of the Irish coven are still stood slightly away. Carlisle had mentioned this was difficult for them, lacking the control that some of the others had. Also remaining a few feet away I choose instead to watch, until a smirking Garrett pipes up at the mention of _war stories._

"Name any American Battle I was there.." Garrett says smirking as his eyes light up, while Jacob sends him a dubious look.

"He's not lying" I say with a roll of my eyes and a hand on my sons shoulder as I move passed him to perch on a free log, warming my hands on the raging fire lighting the faces of the few vampires sat around it.

"The moment he realised he was pretty much _invincible,_ I couldn't stop him.."

I say fondly, watching as realisation crosses his eyes on how long vampires _can_ live for. Now eager, he begins rattling off any wars he can remember. At his eagerness other join the conversation, the blonde Denali Kate coming to unabashedly sit on Garrett's lap. It had shocked me when my son had said he loved her, for he was one who had never settled with any woman. The confident blonde however seemed his perfect match.

"Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople, he didn't win _that_ one on his own!" She says with a smirk, turning closer into Garrett's embrace as his hand comes to rest on her thigh.

"If you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Years War" I turn my head at the accented voices of the Irish coven, surprised they had joined.

"Aye, what a fight that was.." I say with a smirk, I might have been absent from the vampire world but _the human world was a different story._

"No one does Rebellion like the Irish!" He says with pride before Garrett interjects with an afterthought.

"You lost the Eleven years war?" He points out, looking between the Irish Coven and myself.

"Aye, but it was one hell of a Rebellion" He smirks, the first real emotion I've seen on his or his covens face's since they arrived as they begin to discuss days gone by.

By the time the snow is thick on the ground, more or less the entire group of witnesses has joined the fire, sharing happy and sad memories. As much as I enjoyed it, the nagging feeling in my stomach was beginning to rise as Vladimir stood to tell his story. I knew he would bring it up.

"We were honest in what we were.." Stefan says slowly.

I feel the need to answer back but I hold it in. It wouldn't change their minds. They never thought themselves monsters, seeing only their actions as what nature _intended._ Nothing about being immortal is natural. The destruction of their Romanian Empire was their own doing, but it was neither a decision I made lightly. If I hadn't fought him on it Aro would have killed Vladimir. He might ice me out, cast hateful gazes my way and ignore my approaches but he will always be my creation, my _first son._ Even if he believes I favour the Volturi over him.

"..We've been waiting **_1500 years to return that favour_** "

Seeing Edward and Carlisle slightly apart from the bonfire I move towards them, favouring them over the uncomfortable feeling of reliving Romania's demise. Edward is blaming himself, much like his mate has tirelessly been doing, for endangering all those willing to stand by them. Letting out a frustrated sigh I close the distance to the pair, now a fair way from the main group.

"If anyone is to blame it is _me.._ "

Edward's dark eyes turn to me, brows pulled in a deep V. With a knowing nod Carlisle makes his way towards his seated mate, clasping a fatherly hand on Edwards shoulder as he passes.

"The Volturi were my creation-" I begin, sighing as I turn from the group to the dark empty forest behind us "-after the Romanians became a problem I knew I needed _peace makers"_

I scoff slightly at the name.

"The Volturi are nothing more than a vicious coven now, they've forgotten their true purpose"

"What was their purpose?" Edward asks quietly, and I'm thankful. I don't want our conversation heard by the others.

"I needed help in dismembering the Roma coven and I searched for strong _leaders_ , not wanting another incident. I met Aro first, already turned and exceptional _bright_ followed by Marcus. The perfect duo of calm and fire. With Marcus' ability to sense loyalties I **_thought_** I could trust them"

"And Caius?"

I open my mouth to reply but pause and close it once more, not knowing what to say. Hearing his name still hurts, and I feel childish as my heart clenches painfully. Knowing Edward wasn't intending to harm me I shake my nerves and turn fully to face the tall vampire, unconsciously fiddling with the band on my finger.

"Aro wanted someone blood thirsty, young and hungry for war. I found and changed him. If you think he's irrational now you should have seen him back _then"_

 _"S_ o is he another one of your children?"

I can't help the disgust on my face before I shake my head, looking away in thought.

"No...I created him but he wasn't _anything_ like my children.."

* * *

[ _Brackets refer to Hungarian Language being spoken_ ]

 ** _Europe 1302 AD_**

My mouth was _watering._ That _Smell_. My teeth were aching, searching for the delicious scent to sink into. The Eastern states of Europe were cool, despite it being early spring now. Travelling in search of another leader had run cold in England and more southern searching Portugal had come up empty. Too many already formed covens or _inexperienced_ newborns. Aro wanted blood-thirsty not clumsy children. I'd just moved on from a small Hungarian village not long ago, finally giving into the need to feed and then travelling into the thick forests covering the countryside. Yet a single scent has my throat calling out to be sated once more, begging to be filled with the sweetness of fresh blood. Gathering my skirt in a fist, I sprint after the scent, only pausing when another scent mingles, of fresh spilt blood.

The thick tree's open up slightly to a dry riverbed, the ground dipping slightly. The sound of wood hitting soft flesh fills my ears and my eyes pierce through the twilight sky, settling on the reason for my thirst.

The man is beautiful, standing easily close to 6ft despite his hunched over stance with blonde silky straight hair. Only when I clear the image of sinking my teeth into his pale neck do I realise he is the cause of the sound vibrating around the clearing.

And the entire front of his white shirt and leather vest is covered in a dripping layer of blood.

It's not _his_.

I almost gasp at the barbarity of it. This A _ngel _ of a man is beating another within an inch of his life. I watch astonished as he discards the scrap of wood he'd previously been using to beat the other man in favour of switching to his fists. At this point the victim seems unable to fight back, simply shielding his face weakly. This seems to anger the blonde further and he lets out a growl as he stands to his full height - _Definitely nearer 6ft_ \- before giving the wheezing man a final kick to the face, blood splattering the forest floor beneath him as he gasps between mouth fulls of blood.

Even stood in the darkening daylight with blood dusting his check and soaked into his clothes the man is immaculate. I gasp as he finally speaks, a voice to match his handsome face.

 _"[If ill words fall once more from your mouth in regards to my mother I shall end your life but not before I make you watch as I slowly pull apart your entire family limb from fucking limb, make you watch as they suffer at my hands as I-]"_

Not knowing what possesses me I move to him, far enough he couldn't reach out to touch me but with enough closeness. I held my breath as he stood rigid suddenly, impressed he had sensed my presence. The man at his feet had finally passed out, likely from blood loss. His blood wasn't of interest to me however, his attacker held my full interest and as he turned my ruby eyes finally met the blue eyes of my **_singer._**

Eyes the colour of a newly bloomed bluebells held no innocence. Beneath the delicate colour fire could be seen brewing and beautiful eyes led down to a strong nose and sharp jaw line with his golden hair brushing just slightly longer. His knuckles were bleeding and I moaned aloud unashamed as the scent filled my airways. Only when he stepped towards me did I move, copying his action so the distance between us remained the same. _For his own safety,_ I thought as I focused on keeping control. My eyes flickered back to the fallen man.

 _"[Did he deserve it?]"_

Instead of answering his gaze remains steady as he gazes over my form shamelessly before focusing on my blood eyes.

 _"[Why are such gorgeous eyes coloured like the devil?]"_

I didn't flinch at the question, instead raising a delicate eyebrow. _He was smart_

 _"[Guess we all have questions that will go unanswered..]"_

This seemed to frustrate him, left eye twitching ever so slightly as if thinking a mile a minute. He let out a deep sigh as he cracked.

 _"[They always deserve it, now your answer]"_

 _"[I am the Devil]"_

If my answer shocks him he doesn't show it, instead those deep eyes continue staring and I begin to feel my control slip, throat screaming at me to bite into his soft skin. The moment I smelt him I knew what he was, singers are rare and usually short lived. But smelling that heavenly scent I couldn't imagine it ever not being around, to simple feed until nothing was left. No, I wanted more, I wanted it _forever._ Before I give in he speaks once more.

 _"[Does that mean I can sell my soul for unlimited power then?]"_

 **Aro is going to love him.**

* * *

He was exactly what Aro wanted, what I wanted. But nothing can be perfect forever.


	3. Chapter 5

_Chapter 6_

The Clearing

* * *

The previous nights snow now settled thick and unmoving on the ground, much like the dozen vampires dotted on beneath me. Spear-heading the group is Edward, his mate Bella clutching their child between them as they both look ahead towards the wide clearing. Carlisle and Esme follow slightly behind them along with their remaining children, while the rest of the witnesses are spread out behind them. I focus on Garrett -who's stood by his new mate- and as if feeling my eyes he turns slightly. Not enough to meet my gaze but enough to tell me he registers my presence.

Hanging back had been Bella's idea. Now instead of standing front and centre with the others, I find myself several hundred meters away watching with a close eye for the first sign of movement. Currently all that meets my gaze is a barren white field and looming tree line in the distance, the eery silence making me shift uncomfortably. Even with my scent hidden Aro might notice my presence high in the pines being a man never to miss a thing. Despite being perched on a frozen tree branch, booted ankles crossed below me I can still hear the slight murmurs from the group as they wait anxiously for the Volturi. _One nod_ from Edward and I'll be at his side in a heartbeat.

 _Let's hope I'm not needed,_ I think to myself shifting slightly on the branch to get more comfortable. Fixing the red faux fur jacket slightly on my shoulders I smirk as the small declaration of love from Garett to Kate meets my ears, scoffing slightly at his choice of timing just like his mate does.

My gaze flicks away from the lighthearted scene, scanning the horizon once more and I squint at the flash of movement, an involuntary shiver coursing through me.

 _The Red-Coats are coming_

 ** _The Red-Coats are coming_**

From the dark of the tree line comes several dozen cloaked figures, a stark contrast of black and red against the unblemished white beneath their feet. The straight line of figures splits centrally, revealing their leaders. I feel my hands twitch against the frozen wood, feeling the urge to spring from my hiding place. In contrast to their entourage, those prominent members of the Volturi are adorned in midnight cloaks with red and gold tresses, the look of _royalty_. I scowl as burning ruby eyes scan my friends, pausing only momentarily on Bella before moving on. The slight look of frustration passes his eyes briefly and I know he hasn't found what he was looking for.

 _Alice._

The approaching group begins to slow and only halts when a dozen howls fill the crisp morning air, echoing around the clearing as they weave between the witnesses. My tolerance for wolves has grown enormously since arriving, and I feel a small smile lift my lips as the brown coated wolf that is Jacob stands beside Bella and his imprint, a wordless agreement passing between their eyes before they turn to the now station Volturi. I too focus back on Aro, _and only Aro,_ as the inner circle members remove their hoods and I fight the urge to draw my eyes to the golden haired leader.

A tense moment passes as neither side approaches further before a strong faced Carlisle steps away from his anxious mate and begins the slow walk towards the arrivals.

" _Aro.._ " Carlisle begins, addressing him as the old friends they once were.

"Let's discuss things as we used to, in a civilised manner?"

I can read Aro like a book, his face giving away his true intentions. He is _not_ here to _listen_ , simply rather collect what he wants - _although Alice isn't even here-_ and remove whatever _threat_ he perceives. Carlisle's attempt at peace is useless.

Only when a familiar angry voice pierces the freezing air do I indulge my desires and face my Mate. With a prominent scowl on his face and teeth slightly bared he looks no more different than the day I left the Volturi, left _him._ Our relationship was a boiling pot of possessiveness and jealousy, _more so_ on his part than anything. What I once thought was a fiery passion became nothing more than short tempers and heated arguments. Neither of us would bend to the others wishes, so one of us had to leave. And I did.

Caius was the sun, standing too close got you _burned._

The urge to leap from my vantage point once again courses through my veins but I withhold. I feel no worries as Aro calls Edward forward, knowing the block I've put on his memories of me is something even Aro can't break through. Aro doesn't even know I can do it. But I still slightly hold my breath as the he clasps the oldest Cullen's hand, only sighing once he lets go without looking for my presence in the tree. The tense feeling among the gathered returns ten fold as Aro's next words tumble from his lips, a sly calculating smile tugging at his pasty lips.

" _I'd like to meet her…_ "

Sitting rigidly I wait for any single from those below. The plan was to keep Renesmee as _far_ as possible from the Italians, behind several layers of vampires and wolves. I see the thoughts running through Edwards golden hued eyes as he faces his mate, daughter and finally slyly glances in my direction. My mind runs through several situations before agreeing that Aro is _less likely_ to attack the half breed if I am present. Edward must agree with my thoughts as he nods slightly _-in a way that could be seen as nothing more than a twitch-_ signalling the plan.

 _Now it's all about timing._

Flanked by Jacob in wolf form and the towering figure of Emmett, the newborn and her daughter begin slowly walking towards a tense Edward and Aro. When the mother and child have passed just beyond the halfway mark between both groups do I shift into gear, gracefully leaping down to the snow covered floor beneath before sprinting to my target. Before another speck of snow graces the ground I'm facing a relieved looking Bella, her daughter clinging tightly to her jean covered leg. The interruption causes a murmur of confused voices from the Guard which I promptly ignore, instead crouching to Renesme's height before lifting the half vampire into my arms. She clings tightly onto my fur coat, burying her exposed flushed cheeks into it's warmth. Bella sighs in what I assume is relief while the wolf growls ever so slightly, earning him an eye roll as I shift his imprint into a more comfortable position. Gazing back at the witnesses I see Garrett send a reassuring thumbs up my way and I scoff before turning to the Guard.

Turning with confidence I begin to walk once more, ignoring the gasps of recognition as I notice the cool and collected look begin to drif from Aro's eyes. Smirking wide an almost feral smile ghosts my lips, I can almost _smell_ the fear.

 _Aro you're in **fucking trouble.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Updated 17/12/18 - Just got back from Amsterdam**


	4. Chapter 6

_Chapter 7_

The Final Battle

* * *

 _He's avoiding my gaze_

I growl internally as I stand no more that 6 feet from my estranged mate, reminding myself to remain impassive - _at least externally_ \- as I deal with the situation and the precious child clutching onto my shoulder. Of all the imagined situations of my eventual reunion with _Caius,_ him ignoring my presence was not one. Him grovelling at my feet or falling to his knees in apology may have been extreme but nothing prepared me for the stone cold reaction he is giving me, the utter dismissal of my presence was a knife straight to my cold heart. Deciding burning daggers into the side of his head wouldn't help the situation, I turn towards my favourite leader, ignoring the bristling Aro directly before me.

" _Hello Marcus_ "

A genuine smile lifts my red lips as the light filters into the eldest looking leaders eyes once more as he bows in his much too formal manor. Of all the bonds made with the Volturi, Marcus' kind nature and wisdom always felt like that of the father figure I needed. Despite my age he seemed so much more travelled than I, always having an answer for many of the issues I approached him with. He never judged my relationship with his co-leader, and never grew tired of my ranting. Even now, as we stand opposite on a battlefield do I feel the urge to be embraced in him comforting arms and listen to his wise words. But that cannot be I think sadly, and the same sadness seems to fill his own red eyes as he reply's slowly in his warm tone.

" _Nefertari_ my dear, you look _beautiful_ as always..."

"...A _shame_ that we must meet in such circumstance, we have _**all**_ greatly missed you"

His words carry meaning and for those who know of my identity, it is easy to understand who he speaks of, even as he slightly inclines his head towards the blonde of the trio.

" _Yes! **Quite**_ the surprise, I'd heard through the passing nomads that you'd become a recluse, _even heard that you had **died!**_ "

Aro cuts in with a false smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, that high pitch indicating his worry as his eyes flash between me and the brunette clutched at my chest as if he almost forgot she was here. I shift Ness slightly on my hip before replying tiredly, acting indifferent towards the excited Volturi leader.

"I've been sat still so long I began to **_fossilise_** , and when Carlisle called I decided I'd been gone far too long, however, we're not here to discuss _me_ , apparently you believe one of **_your_** laws have been broken..."

I say with a fake confusion on my face. Before continuing I place Ness down slowly, ushering her behind my jean covered legs as I cross my arms over my chest in thought.

"...however - _and now correct me if I'm wrong_ \- that statement seems odd to me, seeing as I _**am the**_ ** _law_** "

For once Aro seems unable to retort, the wordsmiths tongue tied as his gaze flickers firstly around my friends then towards his co-leaders and guard as looking for an answer. But their isn't one, because he knows I am right. I might have been gone a few centuries but my word is set in stone, _or it used to be._ Looking around I only recognise a handful of the guard and suddenly realise that these new members hold loyalty to Aro and _Aro **alone.**_ That or they're more scared of him than me.

 _But they don't know who I am._

Deciding Bella is an easier target Aro moves onto her, commenting on her immortality. Ignoring him I look towards the other guard members. Craning my neck to see passed the leaders I notice the twins Jane and Alec, looking less like the scared and innocent children they were when Aro first changed them and more like the ruthless killers I know Caius had been grooming them to become. I had taken a liking to them, especially Jane, seeing much of myself in her. I taught her to control her pain ability, to see it more of a useful tool than a curse much like my own. Caius and Aro had made them into the monsters they were now. The towering form of Emmet is only dwarfed by the Volturi's own Giant, unsure of his name I gaze his way until he begins to fidget slightly and I continue my gaze.

I can tell Demetri is trying to avoid my gaze, and it's understandable. Nobody likes fighting their _family._

Quickly moving on before a heavy feeling settles in my stomach I stop short when the fiery eyes that had been avoiding me only moments before meet my own dead on.

Slowly his dark bloody eyes run down my form, trailing from my heeled boots up my jean clad legs and dark turtle neck to land back on my face but not quite my eyes. His brow twitches slightly and I know he's looking at my hair, his favourite - _well almost favourite-_ feature of mine, or so he used to say.

The last time he saw me it had been to my waist in long dark waves.

Shaking away whatever thought is running through his head our eyes finally meet once more and we're locked in a battle of gazes, willing the other to turn away first. A flash of unconditional love and simpler times cross my mind in an instance and I fight the urge to follow that train of thought, knowing the pain that I will find there.

Caius looks away first.

At the small movement beside my leg I too look away, hand finding it's way into the long locks of brown hair at my hip as Renesme gazes unsurely up at me. Realising Aro has called her over I give a reassuring nod and a slight nudge towards the wide eyed Volturi leader. Looking at the worry on both Edward's and his mate's face I sigh and shadow their young daughter, keeping her within hands reach should the need come for me to protect her and I can instantly feel the worry ease slightly from the new parents.

I watch proudly as Renesmee greets the imposing Volturi leader with confidence before lifting her delicate snowy hand towards his marble face, sharing with him what I assume is her birth and whole life up until this moment. A small Italian mumble from Aro confirms that he has seen and believed what she has shown him. As he once again stands to his full height and exclaims the half vampire's true identity to his guard, I reach a hand out and drag her back in a blink of an eye to her parents waiting arms as they begin retreating quickly.

" _Impossible!"_

I don't even give my mate the satisfaction of a verbal response, instead choosing to flip him the finger as I walk backwards before spinning on my heels to follow the hurrying Cullen's, smirking at the profanities that leave Caius' mouth.

I frown as the looks of amusement shift to looks of horrors on the faces of the witnesses as Caius demands the informer to be brought forward, _Kate's sister._ Once back in line with Carlisle I hold back the snarl bubbling in my chest as a blood thirsty smirk grazes my mates lips. Panic sets in through the group as Irina is held in a stone embrace before the leaders.

 ** _"Caius!"_**

I unconsciously hiss, desperately hoping that if anyone can help spare the blonde female from Caius wrath its **_me_**. At my voice he pauses, even if it's just for a few seconds, and I think he might actually stop.

As Irina's arms are savagely torn from her torso followed by her curly haired head I know he hasn't changed.

I hardly register the series of cries behind me as all hell is let loose, my eyes locked with those of my mate as he lowers a fiery torch to the crumbled female, filling the clearing with the stench of burning vampire. Turning slightly I simply stand watching the mayhem occurring around me, knowing _exactly_ Caius' reasoning for the needless killing, _if the sisters attack then the volturi has a reason to also._

Distraught with sorrow, Irina's sisters speed towards the wall of black cloaks desperately dodging their own friends to reach their destination. Tanya is quickly apprehended by my Carmen's mate as she struggles against two sets of male arms but my focus shifts quickly to Kate _-who poses more of a threat-_ and I quickly take action.

" _Zafrina_ , blind them!"

The tribal vampire quickly casts her painted eyes towards the two sisters, their golden hued eyes dimming slightly as their sight is robbed from them. I almost sob as Garrett comforts a distraught Kate, hating the look of pain on his face as he clutches the blonde to his chest. Distracted by the sisters I almost miss Edward falling to the ground.

 _Jane,_ I think with a scowl as her power racks the Cullen boy with painful spasms. Bella seems distracted so with a cringe at the pain I know is coming I rush forward, pulling the smallest Volturi guard's focus to me instead. The pain is there but bearable, and I feel some sense of pride that I'm not on my knees. I can see the slightest of grimaces on her face, wether from effort or not wanting to hurt me I don't know. As I feel my right knee begin to give out a cloaked arm grasps her shoulder firmly breaking her gaze and the pain she's inflicting.

As I catch my breath I look up from the ground only to frown in confusion. Caius hand is just dropping from Jane's shoulder as our eyes meet before he looks away quickly without a word. Before I have a chance to speak Bella is stood beside me and I feel the not altogether unpleasant feeling of her shield wash over me. I can hear a small growl leave the tiny blonde as Bella smirks in her direction, her opponents ability now useless.

The tension across the clearing shifts uncomfortably, all vampires on edge with the wolves growling as they too feel the tension rise and I watch with bated breath as Carlisle steps forward once more.

"..You can see there's _no_ laws broken.."

He says softly, sounding ever so much the peaceful vampire I know him to be and I feel a swell of proudness flutter in my chest. _Surely_ Aro cannot be that blinded by greed to cause unnecessary killings. _Alice isn't even here._

" _Agreed..._ but does it then follow, that there is _no danger?_"

Aro replies walking forward with his hands outstretched as he gestures to his own witnesses. I watch as he turns to his array of guard members, preaching about the false danger that Renesme might bring. Feeling an angry response on the tip of my tongue my gut wins out against my more rational mind and I find myself charging forward passed Edward once more with a sense of powerfulness.

"The _only_ danger here is **you!** I have spent time with this child and she is not a threat, to us _or herself_. You might have your guard _fooled_ with you agenda, but Aro I can read you as clear as the day I _found you_. _You_ forget **your place,** I _created_ the power you hold and trust me.."

His right eye twitches in it's signature way and I fight the urge to smile sadistically knowing I've hit a nerve.

" ** _..I can take it away just as easy_** "

A look of confusion passes over the faces of the newer guard members and nomads among Aro's group, but those who know _exactly_ who I am take a almost invisible step back. They know who holds the _real power._

Some of those who hold looks of confusion step forward, snarls falling from their lips as they look between me and their _leader._ Of the 3 of them only one stands out due to his _sheer size_ , almost in league with Emmet or Felix. It's this large vampire who speaks up first, confidence radiating from him.

 _Misplaced confidence_

"And who are _you?_ To insult the _Volturi_ is to insult **_all of us.._** "

The accent is strongly Australian, a nomad obviously from his dark rugged clothing and lack of cloak, possibly a small coven Aro has managed to scare into following. Ignoring this I frown as the nomads behind him agree, as they too begin to step forward from formation. Ignoring them is my first mistake as I turn back to Marcus to speak of peace. No less than a second passes before the nomads are charging forward on their own account. Not wanting the others to intervene and risk Aro mounting a full attack I stop their advances to help me with a shake of my head and a small smile.

They underestimate me.

Turning towards the advancing nomads I quickly evaluate their abilities and weaknesses before deciding to end the fight before it even occurs. With a flick of my eyes and an utter of a word the closest nomad falls, body turning to ash before it even reaches the snowy ground, an unnatural colour of ash now coating the clearing.

Taken aback the remaining two vampires falter slightly. The smaller of the two pauses completely before speeding away into the forest, leaving only the large vampire remaining. Brushing away the shock he _stupidly_ continues his advance and I'm surprised Aro or _at least_ Marcus hasn't put a stop to it. Looking towards the Volturi leaders I see that Aro is watching intently, fake concern crossing his face. I curse my clumsiness as I misjudge how quickly the Australian can reach me, quickly being side swept as his strength takes me by surprise. We tumble along the floor from the impact as snow flies around us but within seconds I've effortlessly got him on his knees, his large arms held like a vice in my much smaller hands, facing the guard with now growing frustration.

Shaking away the stray hair from my face over my shoulder I turn to Aro.

"Is he acting on your actions?"

I ask simply and clearly attempting to avoid further conflict. Before he can reply I grab the man by the neck twisting it straight from his broad shoulders easily, silencing his pleas quickly. Gazing at the body it quickly becomes nothing more than ash scattered on the floor, marking the snowy field with another dark mark.

 ** _"Anybody else!"_**

Unable to stop the frustration from entering my voice I shout towards the remaining vampires as I lose all sense of my calm demeanor from just moments ago. When my ears are met with nothing but silence I sigh and turn back to my friends quickly, feeling a strong desire for the situation to be _over_. Just as I rejoin them all attention turns to two individuals walking towards Aro, and from the look in his calculating eyes I know _exactly_ who has arrived.

 _"Jasper.."_

Walking from the right is the very vampire that helped build Maria's empire, she had changed him and manipulated him into a monster but she could never love him. Jasper was one of the causes for me leaving the Mexican Coven. The way Maria manipulated him pulled on my heartstrings, I felt the same protectiveness of him that I did of my own children. After Jasper left there was nothing left for me there.

I _almost_ spring from my place seeing Jasper held between two of the guards, and I find Carmen at my side suddenly taking ahold of my hand reassuringly.

"They're not stupid enough to attack him after seeing your gifts"

Her comfort is somewhat helpful and I relax slightly in her calming presence. I grasp her hand back in thanks, before turning my gaze forward. Assuming the small pixie woman is Alice I watch intrigued as her delicate hand is held firmly in Aro's. S _he has the power of foresight,_ I remind myself of Carlisle's previous mention of her. Whatever she is showing him, he _doesn't like it._

If it's possible the ancient vampire pales slightly, owl like eyes widening impossibly further.

I see a decision being finalised behind his ruby eyes, as Caius makes a last ditch effort to cause a bloodbath.

The presence of a strange but familiar scent has my gaze shifting to two approaching bronzed figures. It doesn't take long before I realise that the man holds a similar scent to little Nessy. The woman and large male walking towards the centre of both groups are adorned in traditional Brazilian tribal wear and once stood close enough the man explains that his mother was seduced by a vampire and died during birth, much like Renesmee's birth. Striding forward slightly Bella asks the question that we were all wondering.

"How _old_ are you?"

" _150 years.._ "

His reply has a strong accent and his answer comes at the much relief of Edward and his mate who share a tight embrace, swaddling Renesme delicately between them. Carmen gives me a small hug before returning to her mates side and looking around all I see are loved ones embracing in relief as Aro decides _against_ taking action. The sight causes a tight feeling in my chest yearning to feel that same affection and I frown at the odd sensation.

 _"Dear ones.."_

Aro begins facing his entourage and all eyes are on him.

"..There is no danger here, we will _not fight_ **_today_** _"_

He finishes with little to none objection from the guard members and nomads. For a beat nobody dared to move, although I could feel the relief flooding through the group, a weight lifted from everyone's shoulders. Looking forward for the last time I watch sadly as Caius is the first to move, glaring around my group before finalising his eyes on me. Staring at each other for another second, I go to speak but he's suddenly turned and fled, followed by many other members of the guard. Before long a blur of cloaks turn and flee into the tree line which they first emerged from. Aro joins the movement but before he can join his fellow Volturi I call out.

 _"Aro!"_

His blur comes to a stop and he turns around hesitently.

"I'll be seeing you _very_ _soon!"_

* * *

 **A/N: UPDATED 17/12/17**


	5. Chapter 7

**A/N: Pov change throughout.**

 **Read and Review please it motivates me.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

Caius

* * *

I try to relax the grip on the wheel between my hands, cringing at the slight indentation already made in the dark leather. Instead I focus on the scenery speeding passed the tinted windows, dozens of farms and fields covering the hills that rise around the road, a stark difference to the wintery landscape of Forks.

 _Italy is beautiful, but I do miss the cooler climate._

I think as I open the tinted window slightly, breathing in the dry air as it begins to course through the opening causing strands of hair to fall from my up-do. Scowling as the loosened hair tickles my neck I ignore it, deciding I'm not going to _impress_ anyone. Hell, I don't even know _why I'm going._

The invitation had been a surprise.

I had moved on from the Cullen's quickly and with a promise to not remain a stranger, travelling briefly with my son and Kate before realising the newly mated couple needed their space. I spent the remainder of my winter months travelling discreetly, not wanting to draw the Volturi or _anyone_ else's interest. The incident in Eastern Europe _wasn't_ isolated, and it wasn't the hand of the Volturi either. An entire Gypsy settlement _wiped out_ , a bloodbath I'd not seen since the _dark ages._ A type of savagery only a young vampire could cause, but not alone. Perhaps a newborn army and if true, Aro defiantly hasn't been doing his job.

 _But who?_

I was just beginning to follow up on leads when a cream coloured envelope smelling of Italy had landed in my hands.

I had almost laughed aloud at the contents of said letter, a _cordial_ invitation to the renewal of Aro's and Sulpicia's vows.

 _Again_

Pressing down harder on the accelerator I try to relax slightly as my speed increases, knowing my destination is nearing. The invitation had been a surprise until I noticed the handwriting, _Marcus._ Aro's hidden wife had hated me for the freedom I possessed and I would have felt pity if she held even an inkling of the kindness that Didyme had. Marcus' wife was a real starlight, too pure for our world of darkness and blood. She was elegant and trusting and everything her brother _wasn't;_ Marcus would simple sparkle when she entered the room, true love to be seen clear as day.

And Aro had murdered her, his own _sister, his family._

 _Not that you're much better.._

At the thought I frown, clearing my mind before it begins to wonder further.

And yet the thought of lying to my dear friend once again pulls on my heart strings as I near Volterra. I followed in Aro's twisted lie to cover his sisters murder but for my own selfish reasons, because if Marcus was to ever know the true cause of his beloveds death I know he too would follow her into the after life; something I couldn't ever allow.

Pushing away the memories of Didyme's death I press the accelerator down to the floor of my newly acquired McLaren, speeding towards my destination as the sun just begins to set behind the tuscan hills. On the horizon I can just begin to see the peaking flashes of the sandstone walls surrounding the ancient hillside town, the home of the _Volturi._

With the sun setting enough to remove my sunglasses, I enter slowly through the narrow city gates, the roads designed for people and horses; _not_ million dollar sports cars. Continuing up the cobbles I praise the cars good suspension before I'm forced to a stop as the road ends. Casting a wondering eye around at the other dozen other sports cars and lack of people I decide the remaining distance must be walked. Quickly parking behind a dark coloured Lamborghini and thankful the sun has dipped enough behind the horizon that I can walk care-free, I open the door quickly, grabbing my black fur clutch and hitching my dress before stepping gracefully out into the dry afternoon air.

The invitation stored safely in my clutch had specified _punctuality,_ and I smirk slightly as I make my way passed more cars imagining the annoyance on Aro's face at my tardiness. It had been tactical though, after several renewals it all becomes the same and knowing Aro he would have made the entire ceremony about _himself_ and I had decided the afternoon reception would be more _bearable,_ and even that I was now late for.

Hoping my late arrival would go amiss I begin the steep climb towards the clocktower, already hearing the hum of voices and slight tremble of bass through the cobbled floor. The stream of brightly coloured cars begin to thin and before soon only towering buildings rise either side of me. I can feel the afternoon heat warming the skin beneath my low bun, and I blow away loose tendrils with an annoyed sigh as they slip from their grips; unable to brush them away with a free hand as I hitch up my dress to avoid the dusty stone beneath.

The dress had been a long shot. Never having a permanent location meant my possessions were often scattered around the world and the sudden arrival of the invitation meant I had all but 1 night to find something at least _half_ acceptable to wear. One phone call to a _good friend_ in London later and I had met my dress at the airport, with a note not to be a stranger; _having 3 thousand years of contacts comes in use occasionally_. The steel silver _-almost blueish hued-_ dress fitted like a glove and now on, I'm thankful for it's cooling silk fabric and high thigh split as it brushes against my skin. The tiny straps are delicate against my shoulders as it falls gently into a cowl styled front and deep plunging back. The thin strapped heels add much needed height and I _know_ I look good.

I try to ignore the reason for my sudden care of appearance. Of course _he_ will be here, why wouldn't he be?

With the bottom of my dress in one hand and clutch in the other I continue up towards the square. The sun has almost if not completely set now, casting a reddish glow over the countryside, illuminating the sand coloured buildings in warm glow. Walking at an unusually slow human pace I finally come to what I assume is the beginning of the reception and I smile at the sight before me. In front of me is an archway covered in beautiful blossom illuminated by delicate candles placed randomly along the arch. So entranced I almost miss the two guard dogs stood unmoving either side of the entry way. Giving the Volturi guards a rise of my eyebrow I just shrug as I attempt to pass through, only to have my path blocked by a muscular arm.

" _Invitation_ "

The guard says calmly but with a serious undertone. Without a single word I remove the arm from my shoulder easily, casting a dirty look his way before retrieving said invitation from my fur clutch and not waiting for his acknowledgment before continuing through the entry. Reminding myself I have been gone _far_ too long I brush the interaction aside with a sigh. Other than Mexico, I never felt the need to demand servitude from other vampires, choosing instead to surround myself with those I classed as my equals. Nevertheless I knew at one point I was respected, even feared, by the majority of vampires. That recognition has gone, _obviously._

Voices ahead have me slowing down slightly, and I take in my surroundings. The archway had led me into a narrow candle lit path, white rose garlands draped between the high rising buildings either side lit only with tiny tea lights dotted along the floor and the orange glow of the dying sun. Feeling the urge to just enjoy the calming vibe around me I close my eyes briefly, inhaling the sweet scent wafting around and enjoying my favourite time of day.

* * *

 _How utterly pointless_

My thoughts of this entire shit show had been heard loud and clear by Aro and his guests. Sulpicia had threatened me with decapitation and fire if I was to ruin her little party. _As if she could do anything to me._ I could have stopped the growls of boredom from leaving my throat but I didn't _._ Another glare from Aro's wife and I might have just combust into flames on the spot. The ceremony was the same as always, my co-leader making it all about _himself._ Aro's self love is enough to even make me uncomfortable at times.

 _The reception isn't half bad at least,_ I think with a glance to a fiery haired beauty to my right staring unabashedly in my direction. She's alone but I assume she's with one of the dozen covens invited. Just as I begin to send her my signature smile the plaza erupts in claps of celebration and I realise I have missed one of what I'm sure will be hundreds of speeches. I'm stood several paces back from the dance floor _-and stage where a cheerful Aro is thanking his guests-_ leaning against one of the many pillars holding up the flowers above the plaza.

" _I fucking **hate** weddings.._ "

Muttering under my breath as yet _another_ guests begins a repetitive speech I decide I need some much needed alone time, even if it gets my balls stung up by Sulpicia. Reminding myself to seek out the red head later I spin on my heels before quietly slipping from the enclosed court yard, thankful the sun has now dipped behind the hills. Glad that this entire _show_ will at least result in a warmed bed I breath out an unnecessary breath as I roll up my sleeves, deciding to loosen up enough before making my way back to the fiery female.

Women were never a problem and being one of three leaders of the Volturi came with it's _advantages._ After **she** left I was never one to hide my bedroom antics, in fact I was often extremely _vocal_ about them. No, women are not a problem, just _one_ specific woman is.

 _She was never the issue, you were._

The thought is bitter to swallow but the guilt settling in my stomach shows the truth it holds. It's a feeling I don't like. Which is why I find myself quickly shifting my thought to nothing in particular. Deciding I need more space I look around before scaling the sandstone building to the right of me easily, feeling the heaviness release from my chest as I take an unnecessary lung full of dry dusk air. The lowered sun is colouring the sky in a wash of ambers and golds as its rays hit the scattered clouds. And just like that the heaviness returns ten fold.

 _Sunsets are her **favourite**._

 _"Fuck's sake!"_

Punching the nearest object _-a stone outcrop on the building-_ does nothing to ease the tension in my chest rather fuels the unreasonable anger coursing through my veins. Everything is unreasonable when it comes to Nefertari. Breathing deeply I will the emotions away, the same way I have done for years as I welcome the tide of emotionlessness that flows into my chest, once again feeling myself become the hard hearted vampire so many know me to be. Because that is the only Caius they want, the blood-thirsty cold hearted leader of the Volturi.

Knowing Sulpicia will throw a grown woman tantrum if I don't return soon I begin my return, jumping between buildings rather than running through the twisting alleyways below, a smirk lifting my mouth as I remember the tasty female giving me eyes earlier. It is as I leap to the last building when I hear it. A slow shuffle of feet _-not the normal rush of vampire speed-_ and a flash of silver between the rising buildings. The hanging roses and Ivy partly block the view, but as a familiar scent meets my nose I all but choke. My feet are moving before my brain has a moment to catch up as I scale down the stone quickly.

For a half a second I'm _speechless._

Even with her back to me I know it is undoubtedly her.

In the 2 seconds it takes for Nefertari to sense my presence I take in every tiny detail. Her hair still the gorgeous shade of brown that dances between black and chocolate, is held tightly in a bun at the nape of her neck with small wisps falling down her slender neck. From our meeting in winter I understand she's cut it from the length it once was and although I adored her long hair I cannot deny it looks beautiful even know. My eyes make a subconscious trail downwards as they admire the silk dress _-with her back to me I can fully appreciate the exposed skin-_ while the fabric continues down hugging her small but beautiful figure, hugging tightly to the slender legs and hips. The red haze from the sun is casting a glowing halo of light around her, painting her in an unearthly light and I _almost_ forgot the anger between us.

My arousal hits full force as she finally spins to face me. Releasing the fist of fabric from her clenched fist I feel venom gather in my mouth as the fabric pools to her heeled feet, eyeing the thigh high slit running through her dress. Her features are quickly schooled from a look of shock to blankness and I feel my heart take a painful thump at her indifference.

 _She is still so beautiful._

 _"Bellissima.."_

I breath out my thoughts without meaning to and I watch with bated breath as her mouth opens to respond, before she simply closes it silently. Wisps of loose hair are framing her face putting emphasis on her delicate features and I admire her lips _-rose coloured and eternally pouting-_ licking my open subconsciously.

Taking a step towards her I growl as she retreats away and I cannot help the sudden animalistic hunger take over, possessiveness settling heavy in my gut. My instinct pushing me to gather her into my arms.

 _She is mine_

The raw thought is burning through my senses, my body aching for the touch of my mate as I feel myself harden in my trousers. _Nobody_ compares to her, the female from earlier cannot compete with her beauty and all rational thoughts leave my mind as I take yet another step towards her. Only when her caramel soft voice fills the air do I pause in my advances.

"You _don't_ get to look at me like that **_Caius_** "

My name sounds harsh and unfamiliar as it falls from her mouth and I frown. She looks stern enough that I pause my next step. Furrowing her perfectly shaped brows with a look of concentration I wait for her to continue, only to frown as she continues up towards the plaza, no more words sent my way. At this point I would take screaming and shouting over cool and collected silence. She manages to disappear from my sight before I even have a chance to form a response and I growl into the silence feeling my anger from the rooftop coming back. Another stone wall is at the mercy of my fists and only after a large portion of building has crumbled at my feet do I control myself. A million questions run through my mind, firstly who invited her. I answer my own thought quickly _-who else but Marcus-_ before another question filters through.

Why now?

Deciding nobody but my _mate_ can answer that and still _painfully_ aroused I let out a growl before making my way back in search of a certain red head to _fill my needs._

* * *

 **A/N: UPDATED 20/12/17**


	6. Chapter 8

_Chapter 9_

Kiss with a fist

* * *

Breathing deeply I Inhale the scent of the amber coloured liquid held in my hand, rolling the glass decanter between my fingers _-before knocking it back-_ eyes watering slightly at the sharp liquid that travels down my throat.

My arrival hadn't gone unnoticed and the moment my heeled clad shoes had stepped into the flower covered plaza, a surprising mix of _both_ human and vampire eyes had turned in my direction. The lifelong mask of indifference had washed over my face while I felt the nerves begin to travel through my body and my feet had traveled to the makeshift bar before my brain had even realised.

 _Not that I minded,_ I think as I lift my now empty glass in the direction of the somewhat baby faced but handsome - _human-_ bartender. The speech I had interrupted upon my arrival now continued but I drowned it out, along with ignoring the prominent gazes of both Aro and his fuming Wife. In fact the one person who had invited me was nowhere to be found, leaving me to the nosy gazes and loud whispers. Some had their guesses of my identity, some were _very_ imaginative with my reason for being here. Instead I drown the hum of voices out, smiling as least intimidatingly as possible towards the blonde haired human boy as he refills my glass, his own boyish smile gracing his lips. The human boy was tending a long white bar with another slightly older human woman, as other severs dotted between the numerous white sofa's and tables surrounding the ancient fountain and stage. The entire Plaza was decorated in a similar manner to the entrance, pillars wound in white blossom supporting the hundreds of vines and lights strung ahead.

Sulphica had out done herself this time.

Caius was yet to return.

Taking another gulp of drink I feel my senses calming slightly, not enough to be intoxicated but nethertheless enjoying the results of the vodka blood drink in my hand. Deciding it's needed, I gulp the remainder of the liquid only for a presence to my right to cause me to almost splutter my drink out in surprise. Recognising the scent I relax before turning to the arrival.

"How _very_ ladylike of you Nefert ** _ari_**.."

The smirk on his face shines brightly to his eyes and I leap from my seated position, wrapping my arms around the tall blonde male.

"Demetri!"

"Woah there _princess_ , try not to take my head off will you.."

His teasing tone remains and I take a deep breath at the friendly familiar presence wrapping around me.

"If you don't untangle your beautiful self from me soon I'll have _absolutely_ no chance of finding a body to warm my bed later..."

"You're disgusting"

"Disgustingly _good_ at fucking, yes I've heard..."

Stepping back I stare up at my best friend _-not that I had been much of a good friend the last few centuries-_ feeling the sting of tears behind my eyes ready to fall.

He hadn't changed, not one bit. Standing a good head above me with messy blonde locks, a light olive complexion and boyish smirk, Demetri looked every much the lady - _and man-_ killer I knew him to be; but behind that playboy attitude I knew the real Dem. The Demetri who was protective and loyal as they come, who held me while I cried through every fight and argument with Caius, the man who held no hatred when I ran away from my problems.

"I've been a horrible friend Demetri.."

I begin slowly, retaking my seat as I pull him down to sit opposite me as he too orders a drink. As he is served his own blood-Gin mix he turns to me with a roll of his eyes.

"None of that now Ari-" He copies my earlier actions downing his drink in one gulp "-the past is the past, and no brother would have wanted _their little sister_ to be put through what _**he**_ was making you go through, you had every right to leave and I'll hear nothing else"

The sting of tears returns and I grasp his hand, a silent thanks leaving my eyes and he squeezes my had in return. Despite my much older years Demetri had always seemed like the protective older sibling, a far cry from _my true_ blood brother. Before I can think more on it my attention is pulled to the returning human bar tender as he leans to refill my glass.

"No more thank you-" I flash him a smirk and watch giddily as a deep blush coats his high cheek bones "-anymore of that and I _might_ just cause a scene"

"I'd have to agree with the princess on that one, she's a _deadly_ drunk!"

The comment is meant to be light-hearted and the boy does laugh in response but I feel a frown replace the smirk on my lips. As the boy leaves Demetri turns to me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ari, I only meant it as a joke.."

I know he is being sincere, that I am being _over_ sensitive; it had been decades since I had had an _incident._

 _"_ No, I shouldn't be so sensitive, I know you would never intentionally hurt me.."

I reassure him with a genuine smile and I watch gladly as the nervous look leaves his chiselled face; replaced once again with his signature smirk. We both turn in our seats, my glass now cleared away as he holds his second in his hand, our eyes gazing out to the dance floor as vampires begin to fill it. I hadn't even realised speeches had come to an end, replaced now by a live band.

"I saw Caius earlier"

The scoff that leaves my friends mouth makes me smirk, he sips his drink quickly before replying with the familiar sarcastic tone I know.

"He's been in the most agitated mood all day more so than his normal Caius bursts of anger, I'm surprised he didn't try to kill you - _or fuck you_ "

A sharp jab to his hard side stops his laughter swiftly and he recovers quickly.

"Ok! I'm sorry it was a joke but seriously he's so worked up! He didn't invite you did he?"

"No it was Marcus, only two nights ago"

"Must have been last minute, they've had this planned for what seems _forever_ "

"You know Marcus, his intentions are never clear"

He agrees with a hum before suddenly sitting impossibly straight and I cringe, knowing whats caused it.

"Want me to kill him? I mean I probably wouldn't be able to, actually no I 100% would be killed but if you want me to pull his perfect blonde head from his shoulders I would-"

"That won't be necessary-" I cut him off quickly, sending him a soft smile "-but _thanks_ for offering"

I turn reluctantly, schooling my face as best as possible as I watch my mate stalking from one end of the Plaza to the other, rolling my eyes as those in his path clear quickly, like a lion charging. I know he senses me and find no surprise that he doesn't glance my way, instead makes his way quickly to a rather beautiful ginger vampire stood near the dance floor. Her body language at his arrival tells me everything I need to know and I tear my eyes away, but not before the unwelcome feeling of jealousy settles in my stomach. I grimace at this, who knows exactly what and _who_ Caius has been doing since I left.

"A dance _princess?"_

Accepting his hand I'm thankful for the distraction as he pulls me towards the centre floor, a slow but light song playing from the band. His hand finds my waist gently as his other grasps my much smaller one in his and as we begin to sway expertly I turn my face up to his.

"Step on my toes Dem and I'll fry you on the spot"

"Wouldn't dream of it princess"

We dance uninterrupted, only a handful of couples joining us on the large dance floor and much to my relief staying a healthy distance from us so we can talk between ourselves.

"So what have you been up to since we last saw each other?"

"Oh yes I _almost_ forgot you came to kill us!"

"Not like I had a choice _sugar_ , but don't worry I wouldn't have killed you"

"Like you could ever!"

"Hm I can't hear you from _down_ there, speak up"

I fume silently, agreeing angrily that the height difference is rather large between us. In fact compared to most other vampires _-and humans-_ I do fall on the small side. My petiteness was always the butt of his jokes, and nothing seems to have changed.

 _And Caius was even taller._

I can't help the unconscious look I send to my estranged husband, regretting it the moment I do. He seems rather busy chatting with the red head in his company and before I can look away ruby eyes look up and I freeze.

"Ignore him Ari"

The whisper in my ear does little to stop the thumping in my head and the dropping of my stomach. His gentle grip pulls me further away from the busy couple, towards the fountain side.

Leaning on his chest slightly I close my eyes as the feeling of a familiar presence washes over me, the feeling of being home. I feel the deep rumble of his voice before I hear it.

"She's nobody, none of them are anybody compared to you. F _uck,_ I don't think I've seen him with the same woman twice"

"He can do what, or _whoever_ he wants. I don't care"

Even as the words leave my mouth I know he doesn't believe them, and neither do I.

A silence falls between us as we sway slowly around the floor, with the occasional spin and dip while whispering jokes about the other guard members and pulling the occasional chuckle from me. I can feel eyes on us but right now I don't care. The song ends but we keep dancing _-now messing around more than actually dancing-_ but it feels so good to actually be enjoying myself for once.

It doesn't last long.

A sudden pull has me stumbling away from my friend and into a vice like grip. Demetri's face pales slightly, a ghostly colour compared to his usual olive tone. Too focused on him I freeze up as a familiar voice hisses passed my neck, an unintentional shiver fluttering down my spine.

"Hands _off_ my _wife!"_

The hysterical laugh jams in my throat, mind buzzing in confusion as his grip tightens possessively.

"...is she really your wife though?"

I can hear the shake in Demetri's voice despite his strong stance and his eyes flicker nervously to mine.

"You little _fucking_ -!"

" **Caius!** "

He stops whatever he was going to stay to Demetri, instead releasing me enough so that I can spin in his arms, and I take a deep breath before meeting his angry gaze.

Others have noticed the scuffle and I grimace as Aro's face peeks out from over my mate's head, spiteful glee lighting his eyes. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable at the dozen eyes turned in our direction and the loud growls rumbling from Caius, I whisper quietly to my shaking mate.

"Can we speak somewhere else? _Privately?"_

A noise of protest leaves Dem's throat but I silence his with a pleading look. Defeated he steps away, a look of anger directed at my mate as he walks away. Not waiting for a second before pulling me away, Caius simply growls at any in his way as he pulls me towards the clock tower.

Once again I'm pinned in a familiar strong grip, back pressed uncomfortably against the stone wall behind me as I attempt to keep a respectable distance between us. Trying hard to keep my face stoney I speak first.

"What do you think gives you the right to man handle me in such a way?"

He doesn't answer, instead simply stares at me, inhaling my scent every so often. Not expecting the silence, I fidget under his gaze; fighting the urge to crumble under his ruby eyes. I open my mouth several times to speak but the words leave me, and I breath a sigh of relief when he calms down enough to answer my question.

"I have the only right, the right of a husband, _a mate_ "

His tone is different and I'm speechless, the urge to give in to his advances increasing quickly before I remember exactly _what_ he was doing before he grabbed me. Feeling fury replace longing I shove him away with a growl of my own.

"Oh don't treat me like a fool, we are so far from a married couple it's _laughable!_ Fuck Caius you can't be that delusional. How can you are able to **_do_** _whoever_ you want yet I can't _dance_ with someone who I consider _family!"_

Almost choking on my words in anger I step further away from him. Laughing in disbelief I turn on my heels deciding that the bar once again looks very _tempting_.

Suddenly the ground beneath my feet becomes air and before I have a chance to react we're further inside the castle, the air freezing my bare arms as Caius pins me to the much cooler slate walls of the Castle. The light trickling from the candles catch his eyes, now turned a deep midnight black colour and I feel the inkling of fear reach my heart.

"I don't like disrespect **_Effy_** , but moreover I dislike anyone touching what's _mine.._ "

A threatening hand is placed above my head as the other grips tighter on my waist. As he wedges his thigh against my exposed one I realise just why I left in the first place.

No vampire should be scared of their soulmate.

My protests catch in my throat his lips crash mine in a possessive swooping action. His actions melt all thoughts from my mind and all I can do is melt into his embrace, closing my eyes as a soft moan leaves my throat. Hearing it he growls deeply, grinding himself into me desperately. Like a thirsty newborn I drink in the sensation, enjoying the sounds leaving his throat and rewarding him with my own as I fall deeper into him.

Once again my reflexes take action before my brain can register it.

The punch that hits his jaw has Caius stumbling back several paces, a hand raising to cradle his injured cheek.

" _Don't call me_ **_Effy_** "

The words are hissed out before I can think and I quickly turn to flee, unintentionally running further into the castle.


	7. Chapter 9

A/N: **Change of POV here.**

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

History lessons

* * *

"-well one things for sure, she's an absolute _bombshell;_ I would have risked Caius' wrath to dance with her too.."

I rub hard at my eyes, rolling them slightly as I'm forced to sit and listen to Felix gush about how much he wants to fuck my _little sister_. The book I'd been using to distract myself from his ramblings becomes useless as I place it down on the side table, turning to face my fellow guard member with a slight growl. I'd hardly seen Ari since she was pulled from my arms a little over a week ago, only having a few words with her through a wooden door.

I hadn't gone without _punishment,_ Caius had seen to that. I shiver at the memory, phantom pain wracking my body and I can't help my shift of gaze to the youngest twin, but she's busy with her brother; a silent game of chess being played between them. Nefertari had been the talk of the guard since the incident at the wedding, as well as my display of _disobedience_ towards a Volturi leader. Felix had chewed my ear off, but I simply shook off his disapproval.

I'd do it again in a _heartbeat._

"Don't talk about her like that, not because she's... _important_ to Caius but because she's like a sister to me"

The large vampire gives me a strange look before shrugging his shoulders, moving on with the conversation.

"Who is she? I've never seen Caius so furious and that's _saying_ something"

"She's old"

We both turn from our seats on the sofas towards the blonde twin, her face still turned to the chess board as if not speaking a word. Felix scoffs before turning back to me.

"That's nothing special, we're all _old_ Jane"

Although he's turned back to me I still keep my eyes on the twins, a frown pulling at my brows as I respond slowly.

"Jane that's enough.."

"Why? Felix asked who she is and he has a right to know, it's not a big secret"

She's right, of course. But I still shift uncomfortably as she continues to address the large vampire.

"That tiny thing of a woman is is our _creator-_ "

"- _she_ is the original vampire"

Her twin finishes her sentence in a way that always causes another shiver to run down my back, as if they can read each others mind.

"She a little over 5 millennium old, right _Demetri?_ Surely I can't be the only one to know our history..."

Finally she lifts her gaze from the chess board, looking directly my way with an innocent look in her eyes. Ignoring her I look away, instead facing the confused vampire opposite me. With an unnecessary sigh I decide it's best _I_ explain rather than the demon twin staring my way.

"Nefertari is in essence, the first vampire in existence-"

"What?! How did she come about? Did she turn Aro? Where did she come from-"

" _Felix!_ Are you going to let me explain or not? without interrupting me?" I cut him off before he can continue asking the questions I'm _just_ about to answer.

"Sorry, it's just _crazy_ "

When I know he's settled I continue.

"Now I'm not going to explain how she was created - _Not because I don't know, but she likes to keep that private_ \- but I will explain everything after that. Nefertari had a brother whom she _gifted_ with the same immortality she was given, but like most newborns he had no control and being the first he had none to tell him otherwise. Although his sister was the true Original it's more likely that whoever turned you is a descendant of him rather than her"

"Is he still alive?" At this I cringe.

"No, he is not"

I move on swiftly, slowly working through the history of vampires, explaining the rise and fall of the the Romanian Coven and the creation of what is now the Volturi. He takes it in slowly, only interrupting when I brush over the topic of Caius.

"Caius called her his _wife"_ He asks with a nervous laugh. Knowing I can't avoid it much longer I explain in as little detail as possible.

"That's because she was, technically still is. He is among the few vampire she changed, but for very different reasons than the others. Caius is her mate"

"I didn't think someone like Caius could _love- let alone have a mate!"_

 _Sometimes I wonder if he ever did love her,_ I think with a frown.

"It's hard to understand but he must have loved her, even in his own twisted wa-"

" _Until_ he practically forced her to leave.."

Jane simply smirks as I growl her way, unhappy that she's piped up yet again. At her comment Felix looks at me for answers, sighing I answer reluctantly.

"Our leader is power hungry, possessive and hot headed; she asked him to leave his position and he said no.."

"Have you met Caius? Why would he give up being one of the most powerful leaders in the vampire world!" Felix laughs dryly, trying to lighten the mood.

I force a laugh, happy that he's dropped the questioning just as Heidi enters.

"Dinner is _severed"_

* * *

Grinding my teeth does little to sate the hunger crawling up my throat, venom pooling in my mouth as the sweet smell of pumping blood floats through my closed door.

 _They must be feeding._

My pacing increases and if it wasn't for the aching in my gums and midnight colour of my eyes I wouldn't even entertain the thought of leaving my chamber. Marcus' had found me after I had fled from Caius, begging me to stay at least a week or two before leaving again, the pain in his eyes melting my resolve quickly and I had given in; forgetting I hadn't fed in _months._

Even I can't stand this torture.

I'd been happy to be given my old chambers, dark furniture and fur decorate the large - _if a little outdated-_ room, paired with a dark marble ensuite which thankfully had been updated since my last departure. A week had gone by quickly with little interruption, save for Demetri occasionally dropping by and demanding I stop being _childish_ and leave my room. The only person I'd allowed entrance to was Marcus and even those meetings ended as soon as he tried to bring up Caius.

At the thought of my mate another burst of anger fills my heart, fulling the now constant burning in my throat. _I'm too fucking old for this,_ the thought is rushing through my head quickly and I soon find myself getting dressed swiftly, deciding that a chance meeting with Caius isn't as bad as starving to death in my bedroom. Only when I sense a familiar presence outside my door do I pause, knee high boots half zipped up.

"Ari _I know_ you would rather wallow in your self pity but if you don't feed soon I will come in there and drag you out-"

I smirk, imagining him attempting to do just that.

"- _although_ that would be impossible as you're much stronger..."

"Very true Dem, although I'd just _love_ to see you try"

His annoyed face becomes relaxed as I stand in the now open door frame and he smiles brightly, extending his arm towards me which I happily hook my own through as we begin making our way to the throne room. The comfortable silence is only broken by Demetri's low voice, a whisper in my ear.

"Caius hasn't returned since the wedding so its unlikely he'll be feeding with us.. "

He says it slowly obviously expecting a reaction from me and I try hard not to react, having pushed my mate as far from my thoughts as possible the last week. When I say nothing he goes to continue, probably to say something supportive but I cut him up.

"...It's confusing-"

"-It's just confusing. I thought I had learnt, had my heart broke enough that I could never look at him the same but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still hopelessly in love with him"

"...If it's an itch you need scratching I can help you with that" He says suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

"You're such a fucking _pervert_ "

After we've fed I'm shocked to see the half a dozen bodies surrounding my feet, realising I _might_ have left feeding a little _too_ long and reminding myself to feed slightly more regularly. At least I no longer feel the guilt that once filled me with every feed, the feeling having faded over years.

"When was the last time you fed my dearest?"

I recognise Marcus' voice instantly, turning to face the eldest looking leader, his voice so calm and soft; a clear contrast to the 2 deceased humans at his feet and I cringe unintentionally as lower members of the guard begin dragging the bloodless corpses from the ground.

"A little over 6 months ago" This causes Marcus to frown, and I suddenly feel like a child being reprimanded by a patent.

" _Interesting_ "

I turn to the only other present leader, his now bright red eyes focused on me.

"Last time you were here you couldn't go longer than 3 months…"

"I'm older now, the need is lessened"

My answer is cold and I look away from the dark haired leader, gaze locking on the noticeably empty 3rd throne. And despite the majority of the guard filling the large circular room I only then notice the many looks of curiosity being sent my way.

 _Surely Aro has explained who I am?_

The thought is cut short as a rather unfortunately grating voice filters through the air.

" _Thank you_ for attending my wedding, I was worried we had _forgotten_ to invite you!"

Tilting my head in Sulpicia's direction I force a smile to my lips, knowing it's not reaching my eyes as I reply coldly, my distaste for the leaders wife obvious.

" _Marcus_ invited me, _however_ I've been meaning to visit you all for a while"

Aro sits a little straighter in his throne as I make my way towards the centre of the now thankfully clean room.

" _And why is that?_ " Aro says with confusion, clasping his hands together.

"Because **_Aro_** , I am not best pleased with how the Volturi has been running since my departure. If you think the incident with the Cullen's last year has been forgotten you are very wrong indeed-"

The look of confusion filters across the faces of many of the cloaked guards, a hum of mutters fills the air as I turn to look at them before turning back to their leader, a look of barely concealed worry on his face.

"So you're here to do _what_ exactly" He asks slowly.

"As of right now, _nothing_ " I say much to his confusion.

"There's something bigger going on and I haven't the time to deal with those who should be upholding **_my laws!_** "

My shouting seems to worry Renata, Aro's personal _bodyguard_ , who takes a step towards her master like the guard dog he treats her to be.

 _"I wouldn't bother-"_ I seethe in her direction "I could kill everyone in this room in a blink of an eye and there is _nothing **any**_ of you could do to stop it!"

"I'm not happy with how things have been running, the original purpose of the Volturi was to protect and punish for laws _**I**_ created, but it seems some-" I say casting a look towards a trembling Aro "-individuals have forgotten their place."

Spinning from Aro I turn to face his entire coven, a mixture of anger and confusion on their faces and I smirk before addressing them directly.

"The Volturi is now _back_ under my _control"_

* * *

 **A/N: Updated 28/12/17**


	8. Chapter 11

**A/N: Short chapter**

* * *

 _Chapter 11:_

Brother

* * *

"Why are you really here my love?"

I could hear the frown in his voice without having to even face the dark haired leader, instead choosing to stare out into the garden bellow, smiling softly at his wife's rose garden blooming brightly in the spring sunshine. His office always had the best views of the palace gardens, where at one point his wife had spent most of her time.

Sadness fills me at thoughts of Didyme, suddenly pining for her aura of happiness.

"Something is happening in the world, something big..." I say slowly, turning from the window to face a statue like Marcus.

"...Something is wrong, and I think it involves my _brother_ "

Expecting at least a flicker of shock I'm impressed at the blank face he retains, a look of thought passing over his pale features before he answers slowly, as if still thinking on his reply.

"It is not possible, and you know _why_ "

His reply is intended to be softly said but I still feel the blow to my stomach, tearing my eyes away from his calm ones quickly. I start pacing around the office stoping only to distract myself with Marcus' extensive bookshelf, rivalling my own collections. Worried of my voice shaking I take a deep unnecessary breath, leaning my head against the cool wood shelf before I explain my thoughts.

"Maria contacted me after my time spent in Washington with the Cullen's, and she sounded _scared,_ Marcus she was _**terrified**_!"

"Maria is not an easily scared woman..." Marcus begins.

"Exactly!" I spin from my place facing a now frowning Marcus, the look most commonly shown on his face.

"What is it she said precisely?"

"Someone has been picking off her smaller territories in the South. But she's not the only ones, the few other armies she is allies with have experienced the same thing. No sign of killings but vampires are just _disappearing,_ into _thin air Marcus!"_

"So something or _someone_ is the cause of these dissapeared? But why mention your brother.."

"What was my brother gifted in? He was excellent at it during our _human childhood_ and _even better_ after I changed him.." I say slowly hoping he'll understand.

"Mind control.." He says slowly, understanding spreading across his face.

"These vampires aren't being taken-"

"-They're being forced into a _new_ army"

He finishes my thought for me, a now worried expression ghosting his ruby eyes. He pauses a moment in thought before speaking once more.

"We've lost 3 lower members in the last 6 months, they're not dead but simply as you said _disappeared,_ even Demetri our most valuable tracker cannot find them, now we know why.."

"I followed the rumours, followed the whisper of my _brothers_ name until I _by chance_ stumbled upon a member of this growing group of disappeared"

At this Marcus sits forward in his chair, eyes lightened with intrigue.

"-a contact in Egypt had informed me of a larger than _normal_ vampire presence in Cairo, a trait among areas affected, and I spent a week searching the city, then _Bingo;_ I caught the little leech killing a backpacker in a side street. He seemed wild, Marcus he had such a vicious look in his eyes when he saw me as if he _knew_ who I was-" I pause breathing slowly before taking a seat opposite him.

"What I could get out of him wasn't much, it was as if it _physically_ pained him to give away anything"

"An army controlled by one person..."

"It would seem so, but whether it really is my _dead brother_ or a copycat I am unsure"

"Why now though? and for what purpose?"

 _If only I had those answers myself_

"The moment I asked for his leaders name _he burst into flames"_

A tense silence fills the office, and I recognise the calculating look in my friends eyes as he gazes at me before turning away, eyes settling on the garden just beyond his window.

"...Talk to _Caius_ " He says slowly, gauging my reaction.

"After all that and you bring Caius up? I'm fucking going insane with the amount of people pushing me to speak with him!" I know I'm being defensive but it's now a natural reaction to the mention of my mate, almost ingrained into my brain.

"I'm _not_ trying to push you back to him, but he knows _war_ like nobody else. I will inform those of importance of what you have told me if you would allow me to?"

At his soft tone my anger retreats, returning to its place deep within my heart. I follow suit as he stands, grasping him into a comforting embrace as he extends his arms towards me, inhaling the familiar scent of Marcus and in that moment all worry of my brother is gone from my mind.

* * *

 **A/N: updated 28/12/17**


	9. Chapter 12

**A/N: M rating coming into play.**

 **The Club is inspired by one in my hometown.**

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

Florence

* * *

 _I knew he was there_.

Taking an unnecessary deep breath I open my eyes slowly. The sun had just fallen behind the hills, the garden however still illuminated by several lanterns intertwined between the dozen or so rose bushes. Pulling my gaze down, I continue the task at hand; skilfully crafting a chain of daisies. Carefully I use my nail to split the stem of the wild weed before sliding another through the small incision, creating the chain. I smile at the progress, deciding just a few more flowers will be enough for a crown.

"You look like a _child_ "

Whether he intends for his voice to hold its condescending tone or not I'm unsure, but either way I scowl, choosing to ignore him. Only when the delicate white buds are yanked from my hands and crushed in his strong grip do I give him the satisfaction of gaining my attention. I stand wordlessly to face him, trying to appear intimidating despite his height on me, still avoiding eye contact.

Annoyed he grabs my chin, tilting it harshly.

"You don't have to be so _fucking rough_ Caius!"

I can't keep my annoyance hidden as I struggle against his stronger grip. Silence follows for a few seconds as he seems to be focusing on something in my eyes before he looks away quickly and silently. With his attention elsewhere the hold on my chin loosens and I happily put some distance between us. The look in his ruby gaze when it returns to mine _almost_ has me falling back into his hold.

He looks _concerned._

"I spoke with Marcus"

The statement is strong with worry.

"You should have come to me first" He _almost_ looks upset. Snorting slightly I look at him strangely before replying.

" _Now,_ why would I do that?"

"That's not the point" He says quickly, the tell tale signs of annoyance playing across his face.

"What exactly did Marcus tell you" I ask hesitantly.

"Enough" Seems to be his only reply as he looks away from my eyes, deep in thought. However it returns quickly, a serious look now ghosting his face.

"We need to start planning an attack. I think we should begin with contacting the Covens in Russi- _What?_ " At the look on my face he quickly pauses, strong eyebrows lifted in confusion.

"You came here to talk _battle plans_ with me! Don't you think we have more _important_ things to discuss first.." The confidence leaves my voice quickly, barely a whisper by the end. I could swear his eyes soften slightly.

"Your safety is important" His reply is equally a whisper.

"I've been doing just fine **_on my own_** " It's a low blow, and I watch as he winces slightly but I stand strong; He deserves it.

"You don't _have_ to be alone anymore"

 _How dare he!_ Stepping even further away from him I laugh hysterically, throwing my hands in the air before answering him venemously.

"I don't have to? I _don't have to?_ You didn't give me a fucking choice Caius, when I asked you to leave with me it didn't even cross my mind that you wouldn't follow, which shows just **_how little_** I know about my own _husband"_ I seethe the last word, jamming a petite finger into his hard chest.

"So don't stand there and accuse me of being the cause for our split, you never _loved me..._ " The anger had burned away now, leaving a heart sized hole in my chest as I stare up into the face of my mate, waiting for his reply.

Instead he closes the distance between us, cupping my frozen cheeks in his large hands _-more gentle than the grip on my chin before-_ and I freeze. We both know if I really wanted to break free I could. _But I don't_. After my outburst I feel my resolve slipping, my will giving in as I lean into his touch. Because as much as I hate him I love him, _and he knows it._

" _Effy_..." He says with such sincerity it almost makes me weep, the nickname causing a flutter in my chest. My eyes drag along his sharp jaw and cheekbones, over his arched eyebrows before focusing on his ruby eyes.

"You **_hurt_** me, almost _destroyed_ me"

My voice is heavy with emotion, wavering slightly as my anger finally finds its true target. The hand cupping my cheek moves, tracing my lower lip slowly as if learning its texture for memory. The intense eyes that had been holding mine move south, skimming lower till they gaze almost hungrily at my pouting lips.

 _I can't help it, he's intoxicating._

The weak excuse fills my mind as I lean forwards. He meets me half way, ducking down so our lips meet tenderly; we're both unmoving as if unsure.

My eyes shut on a will of their own along with my traitorous hands who begin a sinful path from my side to grasp as his shirt, feeling the hard muscle beneath; the noise made at the back of his throat encourages them further.

The timid kiss deepens quickly as Caius hungrily closes the distance between us, pulling my body as close as possible, hands trailing down my jaw searing a path as they travel to my hips. He opens his mouth slowly, enticing me to respond equally.

The hardness against my stomach has my eyes snapping open and my rational mind pulling me as far away from my mate as possible, untangling myself from him gracelessly as I stumble back; leaving him panting and his hair disheveled. On instinct he strides forward towards me but I reach out, holding him at arms length.

"You _hurt me_ "

I repeat the same words again, now feeling my emotions catching up with me, my voice trembling slightly as tears sting behind my eyes.

" _But-_ "

I cut him off, watching as the lust swirls in his now darkened eyes, hand reaching out to grasp me once more. Taking yet another step backwards I shake my head, looking away from him.

 _"When someone says you've hurt them, you don't get to decide if you didn't"_

* * *

"You _need_ a girls night out!"

"...You're not a girl Dem"

"Specifics... _specifics_ "

Sighing I roll from my curled position on the bed to lean on my arms, facing a rather too excited Demetri.

"What I _need..._ is to lie in this bed forever-"

I sigh, dramatically unravelling from my curled position to starfish across the fur on my bed.

My comment earns me a silk pillow thrown in my direction, and I narrowly avoid it. Laughing I look back towards my best friend _-who looks less than impressed-_ and I know I have less than 2 minutes before he starts with the _guilt tripping_.

"You've been gone decades and now you're back but you won't even go on a night out-"

 _30 seconds apparently_

"-with your best friend, practically _family_ "

Demetri finishes with a pout as he jumps on top of me; sandwiching me to the mattress.

"You're killing me" I squeeze out beneath him.

" _Bite me bitch_ "

At this he has me full blown laughing, shacking beneath his weight before he leaps from me, leaning against my bed post smoothly.

"Well I've already booked a table at your favourite club"

Sighing I raise my hands in defeat, deciding that giving in is much easier than fighting this losing battle. Then it hits me.

"I **d _ **on** 't have_** a favourite club in Florence?" I say confused.

"But ** _I_ ** do"

His reply is cheeky and I fling a pillow at his face. Ducking he laughs before continuing.

"Chelsea and Felix are also coming so you _princess,_ don't have a choice"

My reply catches in my throat as he slaps my ass less than gently before striding towards the door.

"Also have a bath you stink"

I respond with a pillow aimed straight at his face, that only just misses it's target as he slips out the door with a laugh. Growling in frustration I speed around the room, collecting the multitude of pillows scattered on the floor before heading towards the bathroom, deciding a bath doesn't sound _horrible_.

My short silk robe feels cool against my skin after my soak, and I shiver before entering my room again only to find a note and glass full of ruby liquid. Slightly annoyed that someone was able to sneak passed my senses so easily, I scan the note briefly, grasping the small glass decanter in my hands.

 _Demetri knows me so well._

The thought brings a smile to my lips and I take a long gulp of the alcohol laced blood while walking towards my vanity and wardrobe. I'd flown a few suitcases out yet the dozen or so clothes look lost in the massive walk in closet. A brief browse and I decide upon a satin wrap dress, something that agrees with the currently warming weather.

Returning to the vanity I take another sip of the blood before beginning with hair and makeup.

An hour later, hair tied in a tight top knot and makeup effortlessly applied, I slip into the short thigh length garment, eyeing my reflection in the floor length mirror and arranging the plunging neckline _tastefully_.

Or at least as much as possible.

As I grab a necklace from my jewellery box and I pause briefly, eyes lingering only for a second on my wedding ring before sliding the large stone onto my finger without a second thought and placing the crystal chocker around my olive neck.

"I sent _1_ glass not **_3_** _princess_ "

Demetri's voice floats through the large room, catching me off guard.

Eyes flickering to his in the mirror I regard him quickly, dressed in casual but smart suit pants and a fitted white shirt.

"You _clean_ up well-" I say turning back to the antique mirror as I fit my last hoop earing in.

"-and I ordered the extra drinks but don't worry,I can handle my drink; it's been years since an incident anyways.."

Smiling cheekily he saunters over to my vanity, grasping my half filled drink, downing it in a single gulp.

"Well I must say, you look _half_ decent yourself"

I roll my eyes at his sarcastic comment; _I know I look good._

"Nah she looks like an absolute **_snack_** "

I don't recognise the voice that floats from the doorway, a low booming sort of voice that can only come from a large person. Standing from my vanity I face the stranger with a tilt of my head and he twitches under my observations. Dressed similar to Demetri he is impossibly large, standing easily a foot and a half above my small stature.

Demetri quickly introduces the large vampire.

"Princess this is Felix-"

"-And Felix, this is Nefertari; respect her she's old enough to be your _grandmother_ "

Now standing beside him I elbow him at his comments, turning to the large vampire with a wide smile. Any friend of Demetri's is a friend of mine.

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you Felix"

"So are you ready to party?"

"I think we're going to get on just _swimmingly"_

* * *

My heeled foot is as far down as it will go and I edge my way around Demetri's Audi, revving quickly and smirking as he tosses me the finger.

 _Fuck you too,_ I smirk wider.

The decision to split between two faster cars than a larger single one was an easy choice, knowing it'll half the time to Florence. Chelsea opted to travel with Demetri, leaving Felix in my company.

He was smashed, swaying slightly in his seat while offering the bottle of alcohol in my direction. Without a second thought I lean across taking a sip of the sweet substance, closing my eyes briefly to inhale the scent from the mixed liquid before focusing once again on the cars blurring passed; now slightly ahead of Demetri and Chelsea.

"Demetri told me specifically not to give you anymore until we reach the club.." Felix's admission doesn't shock me and looking over I notice the slight sloppiness of his movements. With a split second decision I reach over quickly _-snagging the bottle-_ and placing it on my lap deciding a 7ft _drunk_ vampire won't impress Dem. Before he can speak I reply.

"Demetri _worries_ too much but I'm assuming he told you I used to mix alcohol and blood?-"

His confused look shows Dem has _not._

"An alcohol dependant Vampire is a dangerous thing; I killed an entire town, wiped them out"

The statement hangs heavy in the car as Felix listens intently.

"...Will that happen to me?" At this I laugh loudly, letting the car swerve before I pull myself together.

" _No_ " I say with a smile eyes turning from the large vampire to a flash of silver in my rearview. Realising Demetri has overtaken me once more I speed up. Taking a large swig of the drink I pass it back to Felix once again.

"I think I'm already drunk…" The lopsided smile plastered on his face causes me to stifle yet another laugh as I continue weaving between cars.

* * *

People were staring. _Really_ staring.

"Thank you.." I say with an uneasy smile as I take a champagne flute from one of the hostesses before she offers one to Chelsea. After entering the club we were escorted through the staring crowds to our own booth on a balcony, sat high above the humans. The boom of the bass and hum of humans took a few seconds to adjust to, so to dull the throb building in my head I down the drink in my hand; grimacing at the wine blood mix.

 _Not a favourite of mine._

"Do they know?"

My question is aimed at Demetri and his gaze is pulled from the humans below. As his face turns to confusion so I point towards the liquid on the table.

"Ah the _blood-_ " He says coming to sit on my right.

"-Yes and no, I pay them _enough_ to not ask the questions, but some of my oldest **employees** must know I guess, I mean the last time I visited here I wasn't exactly discreet about my **activities..** "

He says trailing off, his focus moving from my face to the rather pretty if slightly too young hostess placing yet more glasses on the table. I leave him to charm her, turning to Chelsea.

"Employees?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, taking a large sip from my second glass.

"Demetri owns this bar, bought it especially so he could come here and enjoy but I just find it attracts the attention of too many humans, I mean look at them"

She points towards the balcony before reaching across and pouring herself a drink. Following her direction I stand and walk towards the balcony, eyeing the humans beneath us.

The club looks like a converted theatre. The stalls being replaced with a large cleared area now filled with grinding bodies, the stage replaced with decks. The balcony seems to be in the old Grand Circle while lights take up the majority of the space in the Gods. Gripping the handrail I lean over slightly, observing the sway of human bodies below. Several dozen eyes are turned up in my direction vying for some attention and looking to the left I see a cluster of humans _-mainly female-_ standing around the upstairs entrance.

 _If you only knew the danger._

A frown dips my brows and I feel the urge to grab another champagne glass. I flag down a passing waitress before leaning my bare back against the cool railing. Chelsea is sat on her phone looking like she'd rather be anywhere else and searching further I see Demetri already talking to the pretty girl from earlier, leaning over her like the prey she doesn't know she is. Shaking my head I down my drink _-again-_ before making my way over to Felix and Chelsea.

"We came here to have a _good time-_ "

My voice draws their attention and now feeling the alcohol hit my system I fight the urge to slur my words. Motioning with my hand I pull all 4 of us together.

"-I didn't get _dragged out_ for absolutely no reason and if you're all able to walk straight by the end of tonight I will be greatly disappointed"

I finish speaking and instead pour 4 large shots from the dozen or so bottles on the table, handing them out. As soon as Felix has his, it's downed and he's pouring himself another. Smirking Demetri leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I bet you my favourite bottle of wine that he'll need carrying out in less than an hour " Felix doesn't hear, much to my relief and I smirk looking at the humongous vampire before me, before I reply.

"You're on"

"Fuck _right off!_ I can hear you bo-th"

At his slur we both burst into laughter.

* * *

 _Everything_ is amplified. The bass, the lights, _the **blood.**_

I take another large gulp of mixed dink to sate the growing hunger, not feeling as worried as I _should_ at the growing thirst. Placing the glass at my feet I can feel the eyes on me as a sway my hips along to the beat of the song, running hands provocatively along my body.

I know I must be putting on a show but I couldn't care less, already having given into the numbing feeling. Opening my eyes lazily I drag my gaze towards my friends and let out a drunken giggle. Chelsea is seemingly passed out on the sofa, surrounded by empty bottles, her hair fanned out around her like a blonde halo.

Jumping down from the pedestal I'd been dancing on I stumble my way towards her, before landing not so gracefully on top of her stomach.

"Go _away-_ "

Her voice sounds tired with a slight slur and I giggle as she tries without success to remove my weight from her.

"I...just- _need_ to sleep-"

The light must be burning her eyes as delicate hands shield her dark eyes.

"Vampires don't sleep baby" I say poking her.

Her reply comes in the form of her middle finger, raised elegantly in my direction. Deciding I'd rather not be killed by a drunk Chelsea I remove myself from her, searching for my other companions.

My giggly behaviour is cut short.

Suddenly I feel unfamiliar eyes on me, and they're not _human_.

Ditching the hunt for friends I gaze around before my gaze land on a single vampire, stood among the throngs of humans below. Trying hard to focus I take in his appearance but find nothing, his eye specifically covered, a shadow cast on his face. The humans around him are seemingly avoiding his touch, leaving a foot wide gab between him and them.

 _Good instincts._

I flinch as he grabs a drunken human, a small female, by the neck; her friends seemingly unaware. Surging forward I stumble as I lean out against the barrier, eyes wide.

"I have a message from your _brother_ "

I freeze, eyes widening impossibly further. The intruder doesn't pause, continuing his speech as if nobody else but us are in the club.

"He wants you" His hood lifts slightly and I frown at the smirk on his lips as his grip tightens on the now struggling human. I look around rapidly but seemingly nobody is paying him attention.

"My brother is **dead** , whoever sent you is not _him_ "

Even to me, my voice doesn't sound confident and I know it's not the alcohol. I feel my worry double at the sound of a struggle behind me and I spin around frantically.

Demetri is struggling against a much larger hooded vampire while a limp Chelsea is held by her arms in anothers grip. Finally _-and despite his intoxicated state-_ Felix is being subdued by 2 vampires, attempting to control his immense size as he too struggles against their grip. Another hooded figure walks in front of them, stopping before Felix to deliver a firm punch to his cheek. Even from my frozen position I can see the faint cracks forming along his face. I turn between my friends and the human boy, panicking.

 _I can't save them all without someone seeing!_

Despite the dire situation I know I can't react, too many witnesses could see.

 _And they know that._

Growling in frustration with my hands tied I look between my friends and the trapped human, feeling the stinging of tears form behind my eyes. _I'm too drunk to be dealing with this._

"Your brother sends his regards"

And with that I watch horrified as the struggling girls neck is broken. Before her body hits the ground they're gone. Turning quickly I rush to my friends aid as the beginnings of screams echo below.

"Are you alright?"

I give Chelsea a once over first, finding no more harm than her self inflicted drunkness. Felix is worse off, a nasty crack along his right cheek standing out against his pale skin. Helping him to his feet I watch as he rubs his face and watch in fascination as the crack fades slightly. He smiles a cheeky smile before placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"If I wasn't still tipsy I'm sure that would have hurt like a _bitch_ "

Looking around Felix's massive shoulders I notice Demetri is speaking to his security staff, probably about dealing with the body below. My instincts kick in fast and I start to fidget.

"We should leave"

They agree; Chelsea already on the phone to her mate. My foggy mind watches as Demetri makes a quiet phone call but Felix pulls my gaze before I think anymore on it. Before long I find myself wrapped in a tight embrace, breathing deeply as Demetri's familiar scent fills my nose. Thankful for the comfort I wrap my arms around his midsection and squeeze him back tightly as he mutters for Chelsea and Felix to go ahead.

Sighing he leans back and I release him from my vice like grip, now realising I'm swaying slight. _I guess I drank more than I thought._ Staring up at his concerned face, he sighs deeply looking away as he finally breaks the silence.

"You should leave, I've sent Chelsea and Felix back together and someone is coming to drive you and your car back-"

Looking towards the bar he scowls.

"-I have to stay and deal with this _little_ _ **mess**_ , a dead teenager is not great for business. We'll discuss what happened with Aro and the others but _you_ need to sober up first"

Nodding wordlessly I give him another hug and he replies with a kiss to my forehead before I separate from him.

My return to the underground garage is slower than when I arrived and I push the worry and new information about my _brother_ down deep. Instead giving into the slowly retuning hum of drunkness that begins flowing around my body. Stumbling slightly I let out a giggle, bracing myself against the concrete wall before pushing dramatically through the double doors to the garage, again staggering in my heels.

The sight before me is _almost_ sobering.

There, leaning against my car is _Caius_.

and he looks _ **furious.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Updated 29/12/17**


	10. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Inverness

* * *

Before I can gather my thoughts a cool hand is grasping my arm non-to gently, and my heeled feet stagger on the concrete as I'm pulled towards the waiting car. The adrenalin that had been keeping my head clear had definitely faded, and an uncontrollable giggle _-met with a growl from my mate-_ leaves my lips as I less than gracefully slam into the expensive car. The overhead fluorescent lights have me wincing, and I raise a sluggish hand to stop the harsh light meeting my eyes. With one arm securely wrapped around my torso I watch with half closed eyes as Caius opens the door; before dumping me harshly into the leather seat.

I cringe as the door slams, the noise ringing through my ears only to be doubled as Caius climbs in and slams his door. I groan at the noise, ignoring the swears slipping swiftly from Caius as he drives out of the garage. Scoffing at his annoyance I roll my eyes.

 _Like he's never gotten like this._

Turning swiftly and exhaling an unnecessary breath he gives my face a once over, before black eyes turn to the dark road ahead. The silence is stagnant and I shift uncomfortably in my seat before leaning my head against the cool window. Just when I begin to think that this car ride will be a silent one, an angry voice fills the air.

"You could have _died!_ "

His grip on the wheel tightens, the strain of leather filling the car and I look away, not wanting to argue in my current state. Another round of humming fills my head.

"It was a _harmless_ trip out, how was I to know that would happen..." I answer tiredly, knowing the onslaught I'm about to receive.

" _Irrelevant!_ " I'm right, flinching at his tone. With the headache now forming I decide silence is my friend. My silence receives a growl from Caius.

"With the _state of current affairs,_ I'd think you would be _smart_ enough to stay where it's safe!"

I know he's trying to get a rise from me, baiting me to reply angrily but the nights events suddenly weigh down on me and exhaustion sets in. Sensing my deflation, his tone surprisingly softens as he addresses me once more.

"Italy isn't safe.." He says quietly, more to himself than me and I finally open my eyes, dragging them tiredly towards his tense face.

"What are you insinuating…" I ask quickly, trying to think clearly despite the alcohol buzzing around my body. He's quiet for some time, putting my nerves on edge as I pick at my dress nervously.

As we pull onto the almost empty motorway Caius finally answers.

" _We're_ going away"

* * *

"Get me back to Italy _right -fucking- now_ "

Demetri's annoyance is obviously and I chuckle lightly as I too gaze out to the dark and cloudy landscape. He'd been less than happy when I demanded he join me in my so called ' _hiding'._

Despite the blacked out windows my view is clear of the Northern Scottish countryside as it zooms by. Compared to the brightly coloured landscape of Italy, this wet landscape is indeed a change. Other than the occasional farm animal dotted on the hilly landscape, there is a distinct lack of human activity. The population seemingly having dropped since we began to weave into more secluded back roads.

"Where _are_ we exactly?" I'd lost track once we'd landed in Aberdeen _-the early morning sun not quite showing our identity-_ and a car had been waiting.

"Inverness" Our driver bluntly answered, eyes unmoving from the wet road ahead.

Angus was mentioned briefly by my mate and supposedly a close friend of his. Well, as close as anyone could be to a man like Caius. Although seated I could see he was an immensely sized vampire, shaggy brown hair scraping slightly against the car roof _-and he still looked like he was slouching to fit-_ paired with a light beard, aided in his rough exterior. Sporting a rather strong local accent I couldn't help think he was some fierce Scottish freedom fighter in his human years.

"You must be _fun_ at parties" Demetri says sarcastically earning a surprising glare through the rearview mirror from Angus. Deciding to keep the peace I nod in thanks to the Scotsman while slapping my friend for his rudeness. He gives me a look of innocence followed by his usual smirk and I roll my eyes, turning back to the fast passing landscape just beyond my window.

Spotting familiar grey waters through a break in the ongoing tree line, a look of realisation falls across my face.

" _Aldourie..?_ " It comes out more of a question and Angus grunts in response, which I take as a _yes_.

"What's that?" Demetri's interest is obvious, pulling my gaze back to him I sigh before answering.

"It was a _gift_ from Caius-"

I say with a smile before remembering it's true purpose, a frown growing on my face.

"-actually it was an _apology_ gift. He gave me the estate after a particularly nasty argument, and it worked for a while, before he inevitably did something **_else_** to fuck me off.."

"If Caius isn't pissing someone off is he really Caius?" Demetri says with a laugh, trying to lighten my sudden change of mood. Appreciating his gesture I smile back before pausing at the familiar view.

Dense trees suddenly give way to a nicely kept lawn despite the cool temperatures _-I'm surprised he still has it maintained-_ and the car begins to jostle as we make our way along the rocky driveway. Ignoring the noise of stones beneath the wheels I focus on the vast building before me, the Scottish and Volturi crests flying proudly atop its highest tower. The open green leads to the familiar towers of my once home _-now restored in a new coat of cream paint-_ with some of the original sandstone peaking through. Without the candles lighting up the large windows, the castle looks clean but abandoned. Frowning at the dark windows and lack of cars I turn my attention back to our driver. As if sensing my questions, he answers before I even utter the words.

"Caius had matters to attend to elsewhere before joining you, and before you ask I cannae tell you where" He answer in the same gruff but warm tone as he pulls to a stop before the entrance. Having almost forgotten his presence, Demetri's voice spooks me out of my thoughts with a low whistle.

"Some apology gift" He says impressively, reaching for the door handle and exiting in a graceful swoop before going to unload our luggage. Having already left the vehicle Angus opens the door to my right and I slide out. Once fully outside of the car Angus hands me keys and I look up at him in confusion.

"These are for the house, Caius told me to tell yous he will be here _soon_ " Angus says swiftly before entering the car once more and leaving in a quick manner.

Deciding to worry about his words later I instead turn to help Demetri with the luggage. Leaning down to reach for my case Demetri shakes his head.

"Don't worry I've got it _princess_ , how about you go unlock the door?" He says with a smile. Not arguing with that I turn around slowly, making my way across the gravel towards the red sandstone entrance and unlocking the impressive doors.

* * *

"I think he's _sexy_ "

Rolling my eyes I look towards my vampire companion, who is lounging on one of the red upholstered love seats and scanning a book with a look of boredom clear across his features. Deciding to indulge him I reply with a sigh.

"And who exactly would that be?" I say sweetly, lifting my legs from their perch on the sofa to the marble coffee table before me, crossing my ankles.

"Angus" He says offhandedly.

"Really?-" I say with a raised eyebrow "-I mean sure he's _attractive_ in that Scottish manly sort of way; but he said all but two words to you" I say with a laugh, earning a scowl from my friend.

"What can I say? I have a weakness for an accent" I narrowly avoid a silk pillow launched my way, laughing as I dodge it as Demetri scowls in my direction. Hurtling my own attack his way causes a rain of feathers to fall around us.

"Are you looking for a fight _princess_?" Demetri says confidently, standing swiftly with another pillow aimed in my direction. Laughing I shake away the feathers in my hair before copying his actions, bare feet coming to stand on the love seat as my silk robe sways around my legs.

"You wouldn't stand a _chance_ , but luckily for you I care too much for my pillow furnishings" I say with a smirk falling back to sit on the sofa with a harsh jump; much to the annoyance of my companion. Muttering to himself, he once again lies on the love seat, picking up his discarded book. Not that I blame him.

Angus left _3 days ago._

 _So much for Caius being here **soon.**_

Both our eyes snap to Demetri's phone the moment it rings and he all but throws his book as he reaches for it. Suddenly Caius' voice floats through the room.

 _Talk of the devil._

Demetri sends me a look as he speaks quietly to my mate. He wants privacy. Trying to not grow frustrated at him _-It's Caius I should be annoyed at-_ I not with a smile, quickly exiting the fire lit Library.

Walking through the corridor I gaze out of the widow before me, scanning the murky surface of the still lake. With the grey sky above reflecting down on its navy waters an inviting shade of turquoise is created in its waves. Leaning forward I squint up to the sky _-and the non existent sun-_ a smile as a thought takes over my mind.

Before I can change my mind I'm stood at the waters edge, bare feet dipping into the shallow bank waters. Taking an unnecessary breath of the fresh surroundings I slowly shrug out of my silk robe and underwear and with eyes still closed wade into the freezing loch. With one more look towards the house I duck underneath the water, damping my hair until it's flowing behind me in black tendrils. Despite not being dangerous, the shock of the surrounding water is enough to clear my mind, and I instead focus on the numbing feeling surrounding me, enjoying it.

A shout from the shore behind me breaks my concentrationand I splash in surprise as I cast an annoyed gaze to the figure.

"Put some clothes on you _harlot!_ " So Demetri's obviously finished with his phone call.

Flipping him the finger I once again duck under the water not wanting to return to reality just yet. Time passes quickly as I make my way at human speed through the water, finding comfort in the repetitive task of moving my arms in coordination. Finally reaching the centre of the massive lake I pause, casting a calm eye around my surroundings and slicking my soaked hair back.

Feeling watched I spin quickly in the water.

It's not hard to zone in on the blonde vampire stood a few feet back from the shoreline. As our gazes meet the same static tension once again fills the air between us, removing the sense of serenity I once felt with a new feeling of an emotion I can't quite place. He holds my surprised gaze until something distracts him and he turns back towards the castle. Following his gaze I now only just notice the assortment of figures stood clustered by the back entrance, stood as if waiting for command.

 _I guess they were,_ I muse watching as they retreat inside at the mutter of Caius' lips. Satisfied he turns back now stepping ever closer; water just beginning to lap at his leather clad feet.

" _Come_ "

Feeling the shiver move through my body and knowing it's not being caused by the sub zero water surrounding me, I weigh up my options before diving below the water and swimming swiftly towards the shore. Once my feet can touch the ground I raise above the water, emerging inch by inch above the surface. He gives no reaction _-not a surprise-_ other than the darkening of his eyes. Stood before him in nothing but the water droplets slowly falling from my body, I copy his stoney expression before hurling my pent up anger at him.

"Do you **want** something?" I spit, wanting to sound strong as I face down my mate. Saying nothing but still keeping his eyes on my face and _above,_ he hands me my discarded robe. Sighing I grab the garment and slip into it, tying it loosely around my waist before waiting patiently for some sort of explanation. Like always I receive nothing as he once again ignores my question, abruptly making his way towards the castle

"I have some people for you to meet, but first would you kindly but on some _underwear_ " He says smothly into the silence and I smirk triumphantly seeing the muscle under his shirt tighten slightly.

 _I still have an effect on you._

Not knowing to be happy about my thoughts or not I give in to his request, bare feet beginning the climb back to the castle after my mate.

* * *

 **A/N: Updated 10/01/17 MAJOR CHANGES.**


	11. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Caius' Guard

* * *

"I've already briefed them about who _you_ are. These are my _personal guard;_ and they are here to _protect_ you-"

Turning away from my Mate I cast my eyes slowly around the faces dotted around the parlour. Changing after the lake swim I had made my way swiftly towards the occupied Red Drawing room interest piqued at the new arrivals. At my arrival I had found it filled with a mix of familiar and new faces.

"- _and_ help in whatever your dear brother wants to throw your way"

"We don't know it's my brother, there is no _proof..."_ Caius ignores my weak attempt to dispute whats beginning to become common knowledge. Instead he draws my attention once more to his sharp face; holding my eyes for a split second before gesturing to his second in command _-who's stood straight near the window-_ eyes alert as if searching for _any_ potential threats.

"Angus Brodie you have already met" Caius continues despite my outburst _-hand raised in Angus' direction-_ with the man in question giving a gruff nod in response before turning his eyes once more out towards the fog covered Loch.

Tilting my head I suddenly see the attraction. Standing at least half a head above _anyone_ in the room he is of impressive statue. Tousled brown hair and I imagine during his human years there were warm brown eyes to match, are paired with a light stubble giving him the roguish look I know Dem _loves_. Whereas many vampires are turned young, Angus is a man through and through, looking to be _at least late_ 30's physically. The way that he interacts with my Mate however, has me questioning why I've never been introduced. Blinking from my thoughts I pick up the conversation once more, finding Demetri piping up.

"Why not bring members of the _Volturi_ guard?" He asks genuinely with a frown, which is met with a scowl from Caius.

"Because they will _always_ answer to Aro-" He says as if it's obvious, which it is "-all those here today I trust with _my life"_ I'm taken aback, knowing Caius' trust is not easily earned.

Ignoring Demetri he walks over to a young looking vampire. Giving her a once over I realise quickly she's _young._ Her lack of movement shows her age as young vampires often forget to copy human mannerisms. Perched like a statue on the upholstered love-seat I can't deny she is _rather_ pretty in the classic _wholesome girl next door_ sort of way; smooth honey toned hair falling over her shoulders paired with delicate features. However the way she looks towards my mate has me frowning slightly.

"This is Ava, I turned her a little over 4 years ago…"

 _You were right about the age,_ I think to myself as I watch her smile brightly towards my mate basking in the attention he's giving her. I feel myself relax slightly as he simply ignores her smile and continues speaking towards the extended group. _Why should I care how he looks at her?_

"She has the ability to create telepathic links between a number of people at once, useful in battle to discuss tactics without speaking" He says almost proudly and I wonder if he searched for gifted humans to change, before he's suddenly moving swiftly on; much to the dismay of the young blonde who's unable to hide the slight pout falling on her lips.

"Like in a wolf pack" She pipes up, her Southern Drawl still prominent. Looking at her now I decide she can't be any older than 18. I watch as my mate sends her a glare, silencing her like a scolded child before continuing with introductions. Before he even introduces the next vampire, I size her up.

Definitely an _older_ vampire, but not an ancient.

Everything about her screams efficient and deadly. Large eyes gaze purposefully around the room, sizing up the other occupants as I am. Almost the polar opposite of the Southern Belle seated near her, cool coal coloured hair is pulled back tightly in a black rope like braid. Whereas Ava seems childish this other vampire screams _Woman._ Not waiting for Caius to introduce her, she speaks before he has the chance to.

"Romanov, _Anna Romanov_ " Ah, Russian.

She speaks clearly, eyes falling on me briefly before they turn upwards towards my husband, allowing him to continue.

 _She must be held in high regard._

"It's as if you knew what I was going to say.." He says with a smile ghosting his lips _-much to my shock-_ which is shared with Anna like an inside joke.

"Anastasia is a reader as she can anticipate the outcome of an interaction which makes her almost unbeatable in a fight-" He says proudly, resting his hand on her shoulder in affection "-So don't underestimate her quietness and self control for weakness, because I'm sure she could kill almost everyone in here" He says seriously.

A sudden presence next to me has me spinning quickly and I come face to face with a cheeky smile that rivals Demetri. The vampire lifts my hand swiftly to his lips before releasing my hold and speaking directly to Caius.

"She can't kill something she can't touch!" He says brightly, and his behaviour shows his age. Much like Ava he can't be older than a few years turned.

"The name is Jordan Tyler, but you can call me _anything_ you like sweetheart" He says, smile still firmly in place.

I cast a quick look over him, not overly tall but that's made up by the substantial muscle he's carrying. Definitely the youngest here, his dark skin contrasting brightly with his ruby coloured eyes and slight baby fat giving away his human youthfulness.

"I wouldn't talk to her like that Caius might rip your head off" Demetri says, bringing me away from my thoughts.

Laughing it off, Jordan vaults the sofa to stand next to Caius, attempting to lean his arm on his shoulder only for Caius to shake him off with a roll of his eyes. Deciding I like this new vampire more than the two women I address him kindly.

"Nice accent kid" I say brightly, matching his infectious smile. At my comment his eyes light up and he speeds quickly, taking a seat opposite my perch and placing his feet upon the coffee table in front of him.

"South London born and bred!" He says with pride before he begins telling me about his life as if we're alone, and I smile at his enthusiasm.

"...Then one day I'm coming home from a bare big house party _-It was my 17th birthday-_ and something grabs me.." He pauses, pointing towards his neck "...and takes a massive chunk out the side of my neck, I think my screams attracted my mates and scared the guy off" He says as the smile falls from his face, and I decide he doesn't look quite right without it.

"Some pals they were kid, left him for dead-" Says Angus from the window "-I found the poor fella and after he had time to change I noticed his abilities, brought him straight to Caius" Caius finally speaks up, having sat listening patiently.

"If I knew how much trouble he was going to be I would have left him" Caius says with a smirk.

"He likes me really, I'm hilarious" He says cheekily, which has Angus muttering under his breath.

"So what's your abilities Jordan?" Asks Demetri, who's managed to not so slyly move closer towards the Scotsman stood by the window. Intrigued I turn towards the young vampire and wait for his answer.

"I'm a stopper, I can rob someone of movement, multiple people if I try hard enough, but I'm still learning to control it" He says meekly before turning the question on me.

"Do you have any abilities Nefertari?" He asks innocently.

"What Abilities _doesn't_ she have" Comes the snarky reply from Demetri _-which I silence with a low growl-_ before turning back to Tyler.

"Originally I was an influencer, I have the ability to kill through sight-" I say as I watch the young vampire's eyes widen and continue.

" _-however_ I've gained more over time, for example I can hide my scent or I can force someone to say what I want, although that's one I hardly use as it's been difficult to master-" I'm cut off by Caius, and I can sense a change in his mood.

"Enough story time" He says bluntly, as his eyes zone in on the drawing room door. Before I have a chance to answer I sense the presence of another vampire as the door swings open.

"But _Caius_ I do _**love**_ a good story" Seeing as Caius and his team aren't attacking this new arrival, I assume he's been expected.

"I didn't think you'd make it _**Lucifer"**_ Comes the curt reply from my mate, causing me confusion. If Caius invited him why does he look so wound up about his arrival?

Moving from that thought I take in his appearance, not being able to deny his attractiveness. Tousled brunette hair falls slightly into hooded eyes and a clean shave shows off his sharp jaw line, strong and lean like the rest of him. The only abnormality I can see is the light scar through his right eyebrow _-a rarity in vampires-_ usually only gained through near constant fighting. I'm pulled from my observations when violet eyes meet ruby eyes, and I look away quickly having been caught staring. Looking around I almost roll my eyes at seeing Ava practically falling from her seat. Although attractive I can't help the uncomfortable shiver that runs down my spine, a danger warning reflex. Ignoring my impulse to run from his presence I turn back towards the two males now staring coldly at one another. Trying to defuse the tension I divert the newcomers attention.

"Are you also part of Caius' personal guard?" I ask innocently and ignore the urge to flinch when his eyes once again trail over my form. Pausing briefly on my eyes a moment passes before a sly smile graces his lips and he replies.

"No but Caius is an old _**friend**_ , so when he called I couldn't say no, _beautiful_ " He says, with that cheshire smile still on his lips, increasingly making me more uncomfortable. If he senses this, he ignores it and goes to continue before being interrupted by my Mate.

"Lucifer is an Influencer, like you _my love"_ He says casually, eyes flashing briefly towards the new nomad, and I try hard not to respond to to pet name, knowing he's only doing it to let _everyone_ know I'm off limits. Angus also seems to be aware of the tension and cuts in.

"He is able to make a psychic link over time that can influence behaviour if strong enough, very useful in undercover work" He says matter of factly and I'm thankful that he's diverted the attention to him, as the tension decreases.

A ring of a phone and suddenly Caius has left the room before I even hear him answer it. As the door closes, Angus makes his way towards the fireplace, turning to face the group. I move to stand above a seated Demetri, while Jordan shuffles slightly making room for Lucifer as Angus addresses us all.

"Caius has brought together you all tae protect his Wife" He says and I cringe at the use of wife "Fer now we wait on new information on the location of yer brother" He says towards me and I respond with a slight nod.

"There are plenty of rooms in the castle, please make yourself at home" I say sweetly as 5 pairs of eyes turn my way. Jordan is the first to stand, turning to the girls on his right.

"I saw a pool table room, fancy a game love?" He says, extending his hand towards a less than impressed Ava. Ignoring him she stands and pushes past him, and I hold my response when she knocks my shoulder with hers. Shaking my head I smile brightly towards the young vampire before me, linking my arm with his and leaving the room.

"It's a billiards room, and you're on" I say with a chuckle.

"Loser has to swim in the lake naked?" He says cheekily

* * *

Watching Jordan squirm his way into the lake had been hilarious, Caius even managed a genuine smile. However watching Jordan drag a less than pleased Ava into the water was _equally_ as enjoyable, with my laugh earning me a heated glare from the honey blonde vampire. Not that I cared. To me she is nothing more than a child.

"I mean she's so young, Caius would never see her as anything more surely?" I ask casually from behind my book, towards the vampire lounging comfortably on my bed.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Comes Demetri's reply and I send an unnoticed heated look in his direction. Still looking at his phone he continues when I only huff in response.

"But I _guess_ it could be seen as odd that Caius turned her, something he doesn't do often, and yeah I _guess_ she could be considered rather beautiful but you're right in saying she's nothing more than a child" He says calmly and I look towards him once more, seeing him now fully paying attention in my direction.

"Do you see the way she looks at him?" I say trying and failing to keep the bitterness from my voice.

"Yes, the same way he looks at you when you're not looking! Plus it's simply puppy love, she's young and he's powerful, I can't blame her for having a crush on your _delicious_ mate" He says slowly, and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever it's nothing, I don't even care" I say emotionlessly, placing down my book harsher than needed on the side table and gliding swiftly towards the window, admiring the clear night sky. The lack of wind making the fresh lake silent to waves, mirroring the full moon above.

"What do you think of them?" Demetri's voice cuts through the silence. Turning to face him slightly I pause thinking, before sighing and facing the window once more.

"Well you know what I think of Ava.." I say lowly, met with a curt laugh from Demetri "But I adore Jordan already, his spirit reminds me much of Garrett's, so full of life" I say with a smile on my face, thinking of my second eldest son.

"Anna is gorgeous, that woman is a weapon" Demetri says and I can't help but agree, she holds herself with impressive confidence, like she knows just how deadly she is

"She is lethal, but if Caius trusts her so do I, he's not one to throw around his trust" I say confidently before frowning slightly thinking about the last member.

"But you don't trust this Lucifer guy? I could look at that face all day " Demetri says dreamily. Turning swiftly I face him pausing slightly to think, before answering.

"No. He makes my hair stand on end, and I can't help but think Caius has invited him purely for his talent; I mean did you see the way he acted around him? Like two dogs sizing each other up".

"Angus mentioned that he's had a tough life, both human and dead.." Demetri says casually and I raise my eyebrows at the mention of the Scotsman.

"Oh I didn't realise you and Angus were such good friends" I say dubiously with a smirk. Demetri sends me a bored look before continuing

"Shut up and listen, we were just talking" He says slowly with a glare. He pauses a few seconds more, making sure I'm no longer going to tease him before continuing.

"He was born in America, end of the 17th century when the colonies were going to shit with superstition-"

"Witch trials?" I ask quickly, interrupting Demetri. Seeing the glare sent my way I stop and let him continue.

" _Yes_ , during the Salem Witch Trials. Apparently his mother was a real real nut job, before she died he was subjected to extreme church teachings, the real dark stuff. When she died he ran away from home for years, until I guess he was changed by a roaming nomad in his late 20's. Caius didn't meet him for another 150 years but during this time he got a name for himself, he was an assassin, muscle for hire or something and worked for those willing to pay; Government, Royalty, Covens, you name it he did it. His power lets him trick people into thinking he can be trusted and then he influences their actions through the psychic link.." He continues but I zone out slightly, thinking about this new information, which explains why my survival instincts seem to be running in overdrive whenever I'm around him.

"Why would Caius risk bringing him in then?" I ask skeptically, knowing my mate isn't stupid when it comes to tactics.

"Think about it, Caius is smart, what's the common saying keep your friends close but your enemies closer? It would make sense to stop your brother from having Lucifer" He says casually but pauses seeing the look of concern on my face.

"Ari chill, if there is one person you do not cross it's Caius, only a fool would do that, and I can tell Lucifer isn't a fool" He says trying to calm my nerves and I force a fake smile.

"So what do you think about Angus?" I say with a smirk, swiftly changing the conversation. Demetri launches into a long winded explanation of just why said scotsman is so attractive and as he talks away I zone out once more, not being able to stop myself from thinking about Lucifer, and the feeling of worry in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

Apparently after Florence, leaving the castle unattended is against the rules. 3000 years old and I'm on _fucking house arrest_. Caius even banned Demetri from going out with me, it has to be a member of his little squad. Which explains why for the last 5 days I've done nothing but grow endlessly bored of the castle, exploring all the rooms ten fold. Swimming in the lake becomes tedious after the hundredth time. Leaning against the cue, I observe the scattered pool balls around the felt green table, having decided to brush up on my game skills. Eyeing a red ball at the furthest end of the table I'm about to lean down and shoot when a presence in the room appears.

"Yellow top corner is the more logical choice" Caius states, red eyes meeting my own violet. Ignoring him I clumsily hit the white ball into the red, missing the hole by miles. Standing slowly I once again lean against my cue, looking anywhere other than Caius.

"Told you" He says cockily and I shoot him a glare still remaining silent, not rewarding him with any response. Since he introduced me to his little band of misfits his presence has been scarce, the house arrest seemingly not applying to him. Ignoring him still I line up another shot, a yellow middle pocket and shoot, watching as the ball falls down the hole while the white continues to pounce around the table before it's stopped by an alabaster hand.

"Nice shot, and this whole silence game is really mature" Following the hand up to it's owners face I can see that the light mood has left Caius' face, replaced with one of growing agitation. Still gazing at him he rolls his eyes, snatching up another cue and joining in with my practice game, shooting a perfect top corner shot with ease. Seeing the smirk growing on his face I can't hold in my anger anymore.

"Treat me like an adult and I'll act like one" I say with barely concealed anger, watching as he takes another shot, and I can't help the unconscious sweep my eyes make of his leaning body and extended arms. When he misses I know it's on purpose, Caius doesn't miss. He rises slowly, mirroring my position of leaning against his cue and stares in my direction, a calculating look on his face.

"I've been busy, and I can't keep an eye on you and do everything else" He says calmly, giving my entire form a look over, before motioning me to step up to the table. Rolling my eyes I edge around him, deciding on a yellow opposite Caius. Leaning down to shoot, I feel Caius presence behind me and suddenly his large hand is covering my smaller once, directing my cue towards another position.

"You would hit my ball doing that" He says slowly moving my hand till I'm aimed towards another, albeit more logical ball. Relaxing under his hold I shoot and smile widely when it falls easily into the pocket. Standing I turn around only to find Caius unmoved, caging me between himself and the table. Although not uncomfortably close, the lack of room has me breathing in his scent and I almost can't restrain the innate want to close the distance between us. Looking upwards I can see the same battle cross his face.

"I'm not helpless, In fact I'm harder to kill than you Caius" I say with a smirk.

"I don't want to risk it" He says, not finding any humour in the conversation. Breaking free from my cage, I walk around the table to face him once more, taking another missed shot.

"At least indulge me in what you've been up to" I state sternly "If it regards my brother I deserve to know" He answers without looking at me, lining up his own cue.

"I went to Romania, word of mouth is that major stuff is happening there, vampire wise" I'm stunned, since the fall of the Romanian Coven I thought all major activity there had stopped. Once he's taken his shot and stands facing me once more I wait for him to continue.

"Vladimir, your son, he's not involved" I let out a sigh, glad Vlad has stayed loyal despite the bad blood between us.

"The picture I've pieced together is worse than a newborn army, it's more like a cult following, with your brother being at the epicentre" He says pausing slightly, looking over my face for any reaction but I remain stone faced, urging him to continue.

"Why him?" I ask quietly.

"They view him as the first true vampire, the first to be bitten and cursed. Unbeknown to Aro and even me, for the last decade there has been a growth in vampire activity in eastern Europe, mainly Romania. They want a Revolution. And for some unknown reason your brother is their poster child, they're even calling themselves The Osiris Disciples-" He explains as I suddenly cut him off.

"This isn't the first time" I say with concern slowly growing on my face, and I cast worried eyes towards my mate.

"What?" He asks confused, casting his cue aside, coming to stand before me mirroring my expression.

"Caius, this isn't the first time I've heard of that name. Remember the reason I went after my brother to begin with?" I ask quickly, as memories slowly slide before my eyes. Frowning slightly he answers slowly.

"He was unstable"

"He was turning too many vampires, and you want to take a guess what they called themselves? The Osiris disciples, viewed him like a God. This is bad news, really bad" I say finally, leaning towards a now closely stood Caius. He looks down at me for a few seconds, scanning my face before turning away suddenly, pulling his phone out.

"I have to go make some calls, stay here" He says without look at me, typing away at his phone. But he doesn't make it far, as I automatically grab his arm to stop him.

"If you're going away again I'm coming with you" I say sternly.

"No you're staying here with protection" He says dismissively, shaking my hand away and walking towards the wooden door.

"I'm being serious" I shout, speeding around to block his path and pushing him harshly on the chest. Catching himself from stumbling he growls lowly and I know I'm treading into dangerous water, but being left behind is starting to grow on my nerves.

"Don't test my patience Effy!" He shouts out, voice echoing through the old wooden walls, as he speeds around me and I know I should stop, feeling the beginning of a fight occurring

"No!" I scream back equally angered, grabbing his bicep fiercely. However I only slow him down slightly, as I feel my feet slide along the gloss floor. Brute strength is something Caius out muscles me with. Suddenly he whirls around and shoves me away with an animalistic roar, my side hitting the hard wooden table. Although not extremely painful I grasp at the surround wood to support my weight, casting my eyes up towards a shocked Caius. A look of regret passes of his features momentarily, before he regulates his features.

"Enough, I'm through talking about this" He says sternly, looking down to his phone once more before casting his eyes in my direction, lingering on my side I'm now clutching. I think he's going to say something before he sighs and spins on his heels, only this time I do nothing to stop him. Just as he's about to pass through the door I call after him.

"You know I thought you changed, but you still have the **worst** fucking temper" I spit out, letting the emotion clear in my voice as I feel the sensation of tears behind my eyes. There's a pause before he answers.

"I'll be back soon Effy" He says without looking at me, before flashing away to God knows where. Once I sense he's no longer on the grounds I collapse to the floor, leaning my head against the dented cool wood of the table, as the sound of my dry sobs fill the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Vampire domestics are a bit more brutal than a human argument.**


	12. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

New Orleans

* * *

 _She wasn't lying when she said she was good._

The thought had only just graced my mind before I found myself swiftly ducking underneath a swinging leg, barely stepping outside my opponents range. Thinking I've the upper hand costs me dearly, my back suddenly finding contact with the cool dewy morning grass with an audible thump. Winded slightly _-a feat for someone who requires no oxygen-_ my attempt to sit up is blocked by a black boot crushing my windpipe. Red eyes smirk down at me and I growl in annoyance.

"You're holding back! Fight _dirty_ "

My frustration at Caius had led me to a sparing session with his most skilled guard, wanting to find an outlet for the pent up aggression. Anna had been more than keen _-I felt a sense of restlessness from the skilled vampire at staying as my guard-_ wanting to let out some steam herself.

At her words I slam my right kneecap into the back of the leg that's pinning me to the ground, smiling widely when I see her leg buckle slightly. Using this advantage I swiftly stand, facing a now kneeling Anna. Using the height difference to my advantage I send a well placed kick towards her chest; only for her to grab my calf and successfully land me once more on the ground.

"That was sloppy _Nefertari_ " Her words aren't angry, nothing more than an observation as she gazes at my grounded form blankly.

"Give a girl a break, it's been a while" I huff as I stand, the burning of my muscles beginning to sting uncomfortably.

 _I'm weak._

Growling at the thought I roll my shoulders as I stand to face her once more, feet angled in a better position as I decipher the best way to tackle the skilled fighter. I step to engage her once more when the presence of another interrupts my concentration and for the _third_ time I'm planted on my ass. Scowling at the intruder I accept Anna's hand as she helps me from my position.

"As much as I enjoy watching two gorgeous women roll around in the mud, Caius has requested a family meeting" Jordan's wide smile has my annoyance melting away swiftly and with a sigh I thank Anna for her time, watching as she runs back to the castle, before turning to the bubbly boy. He watches me slowly as I brush the dirt from my leggings and hands frowning suddenly at his unusual quietness. Sensing a question on his lips I I glared ahead, motioning for us to begin walking back up the bank. Taking the hint he turns and walks beside me. The silence is broken as Jordan asks whatever is on his mind.

"I _know_ it's none of my business, but did something happen yesterday with Caius? He's been more agitated than usual and he actually shouted at Angus! I've never seen him even raise his voice to that man.." He says quickly, as if I'm going to snap at him again. Sighing I rub at my forehead briefly feeling the start of a headache coming on before answering.

"Nothing worth talking about" I say curtly, unconsciously rubbing at my hip. Joran casts an uneasy look in my direction but I throw him a smile, ignoring the pain in my chest. He simply shrugs before launching animatedly into a conversation I pay little mind to.

* * *

The fireplace seems to be Caius' signature standing place, I think as I scowl his way _-watching as his red eyes gaze around everyone gathered-_ a scowl of his own in place. My staring is caught by my mate and I look away quickly, flustered to have been caught and the unanswered question of whether he is still annoyed answered clearly. Instead I look towards my best friend _-perched on the seat closest to the window-_ and in turn close to Angus, all while shifting comfortingly closer to Jordan beside me.

"This isn't a social meeting-" Caius' words are the first to break the silence, his gaze now neutral as he addresses the room.

"-I've got new information. _Some_ of you are going to investigate in my place and I expect results" Clasping his hands together he turns first to Anna.

"Where?" She says smoothly, sitting ever so slightly higher in her chair with a sharp expression on her face.

"Solo mission to Eastern Europe, details will be sent en route. You'll be undercover, so observe and report back _only;_ keep interactions to a minimal" While I frown at his words the Russian fighter simply nods without further question, standing gracefully, before turning on her booted heels towards the door.

"-And be careful, this isn't _Budapest_ " A rare smile forms on the Russians lips before she leaves _-another inside joke I assume-_ leaving me to wonder just what happened in Budapest. At her departure all eyes turn back to the towering blonde.

"Angus is remaining here, along with Demetri and Ava-" The young blonde pipes up quickly, high pitched voice vibrating in my ears and I fight the urge to grind my teeth. Looking in her direction I glare as she pouts towards my mate, clearly unhappy with the arrangements.

"Why am I being left behind! I could help, just think Caius-" Her desperation at proving herself has me rolling my eyes, a feeling I feel is shared by all those present; or at least by Demetri as he sighs dramatically.

" _Trust me_ , I'd rather be stuck in a room full of werewolves than stuck with you _sweetheart_ " Demetri comments lazily, causing me to fight down the laugh building in my throat as the female in question scowls my way. Shrugging off her heated gaze I shift my focus back to Caius.

" _No_ , you're too _inexperienced_ " Caius says sternly with no room for further discussion. Ava pouts again before huffing and leaning back in her armchair, gaze now rooted on the side of my head. _If looks could kill._

"Myself, Lucifer and Jordan will be accompanying Nefertari to New Orleans" At this I'm confused. Not only did he seem set on my eternal house arrest, our blow out yesterday seemingly ended all possibility of me leaving. And _Lucifer._ Caius can't seem to stand him and yet he's to come also? and why New Orleans? The questions stream through my mind quickly in a jumbled mess and before I can string together a sentence the vampire to my right jumps up excitedly.

 _"Road trip!"_

* * *

Leaning forward tiredly, I press my forehead against the warm glass of the car window, taking in the streets flying passed. To my surprise New Orleans was practically a vampire _dead zone,_ as explained by our diver. The city aura was strangely uncomfortable the moment we passed into city boundaries, as if the air was heavy with something.

We'd travelled in pairs _-much to my surprise-_ Jordan having accompanied me while Caius and Lucifer had travelled ahead. Ahead to where exactly I wasn't sure, only that the deeper we travelled into this historic city the more uncomfortable I felt.

Turning my head to the right I see my travelling companion is also eagerly taking in the new environment, wide smile across his face and seemingly unaffected as I am. Outside the grand houses and tall exotic trees go on for miles. Other than open the door upon our arrival at the airport our driver had only mentioned our destination once; The French Quarter.

As the sun dips to a safe level I roll down my window, intrigued how streets of large houses have suddenly become streets filled with loud humans and colourful balconies, stretching to 3 almost 4 stories overhead. The buildings bare a sticking resemblance to many Spanish cities I visited with Carmen, and I'm struck with an intense feeling of longing for my eldest daughter.

Despite the beautiful scenery I can't help the anxiety thats beginning to roll in my stomach. _I feel unwelcome in this place_. I sigh as my eyes flicker over the abundance of life filling the streets, taking in a lungful of humid southern air as the fluorescent lights of the street flicker alive. Whatever I'm sensing doesn't seem to be affecting the humans as we drive through the masses of drunk and laughing people. The noise and life drowns out as we turn down a side street, the partying continuing behind us as we come to a stop at a large stone archway hiding a wooden door. Without a moment to clear my head Jordan is dragging me from the car, bouncing excitedly on his feet.

 _It's like travelling with a toddler._

"I don't think the others are here _yet_ " I say plainly as I try to search for anyone inside. Casting my eyes around the alleyway once more I turn to the door, thankful it's open. Jordan follows quickly, arm slug over my shoulder and I send him a half hearted look of annoyance as we walk into the building.

"The parents aren't home? You know what that means" I roll my eyes not even indulging him with an answer as he wiggles his eyebrows at me with a laugh. Instead I focus on the entryway impressed. The interior fits the look of the entire city; old with a hit of Spanish influence.

"...and Caius isn't here to tell us we can't throw one!" I tune back in not realising the young vampire had been talking to me.

"Can't throw a _what?_ " I ask slowly still only half paying attention. Grunting with annoyance he repeats himself once more.

"What I was saying is we can throw a party, as Mr Killjoy isn't here"

"Killjoy? That's a new one" I whirl around quickly looking upwards towards the second floor balcony, my violet eyes meeting the blazing eyes of my mate.

"Caius…" I whisper before suddenly frowning at my voice. I sound desperate as if I _missed him._

Scoffing at the thought I look elsewhere, smirking as Jordan back tracks nervously.

" _Wel-l_ when I say _killjoy_ what I really mean is-" He stumbles slightly and I feel a pang of sympathy for the boy. Deciding to save his skin I perk up.

"What he means is you're a miserable bastard" Smiling sweetly I shrug off the feeling of longing that had briefly fluttered in my stomach. Caius' left eyebrow twitches slightly and I see the look of annoyance fall across his eyes before he ignores us entirely, instead turning towards the door to speak to our driver.

* * *

"Would a smile really kill you _Sweet-thing_?" Lucifer drawls out in my direction _-before lifting his glass towards the bar-_ motioning for another drink. Blinking unnecessarily I turn in his direction, casting my eyes over his face briefly before frowning, a shiver running down my spine.

"What are we doing here? What is _Caius_ doing?" Feeling as if I'd spent the last hour asking questions without receiving answers my temper was beginning to thin considerably

"So many questions _beautiful.._ " His smirk is beginning to annoy me, the want to rip his head off growing with every passing minute. In fact were there not several dozen human witness's I'm sure I'd be doing just that. The arrival of a rather perky but nevertheless nervous waitress has his focus shifting and soon his smirks and lingering gazes are on the poor human delivering his drink. She smells nervous and when her gaze shifts to me she practically runs from the table back towards the bar, nearly knocking down several customers on the way.

Lucifer turns towards me, pointing casually to his eyes.

" _Careful_ , your vampire is starting to show _baby-doll_ " Despite the pet name I follow his instructions, gazing down to hide my no doubt black eyes, despite he being the reason for it. Trying to control my anger and return my eyes to their normal plum colour I breath deeply, pushing my annoyance at Lucifer deep. There's just something about him, like I can never let my guard down. Letting out a frustrated sigh I cast my eyes back towards Lucifer _-meeting his unsettling dark mahogany irises-_ as his brown contact's begin fizzling away from his venom.

The bar is heaving, but despite this we've managed to cause a 5 foot clearance around us, with none other than our waitress approaching us; and even she seemed uncomfortable. Caius had said near enough nothing as he sent me and _the devil_ out together and the lack of my questions being answered is _really_ beginning to agitate me. Deciding killing him would cause more problems than not I calm myself before throwing more questions on the table.

"Lucifer why are we here?" I say as calmly as physically possible. Seemingly ignoring me, I watch as he reaches into his fitted suit jacket to retrieve a flask and pour some suspicious red liquid into his drink before quickly stashing the silver object neatly back into its hidden place. I feel my gaze linger and mouth water as I watch him take a large gulp.

 _"Witches_ " I choke at his answer, eyes flashing quickly to his gaze.

Surprisingly, and a little embarrassingly my knowledge of Witches was poor. Unlike vampires they seem to have struggled to thrive, despite being older than my _own_ creation. I'd encountered Shamans in some African territories during my early years, but they're _notorious_ for their secrecy.

Singlehandedly being the most hunted supernaturals.

Ignoring my sudden shock Lucifer continues, taking a gulp from his glass and focusing his eyes back on mine.

"New Orleans is the hot spot or safe zone so to speak for North American Witches. Did you feel unwelcome the moment out entered the city?-" I nod silently "-It's a defence mechanism. Large populations of Witches create a sort of static buzz and it's usually enough to put off any of our kind. Which would be great if they're biggest enemy is us" He rolls his eyes, gesturing to the humans.

The bad blood between our two races always confused me, another reason I had stayed from the politics of it all. Humans were more of a danger yet they tried so hard to keep vampires at bay. None of it made sense

I watch confused as Lucifer grabs a pen from a passing waitress, grabbing a napkin as he begins to draw quickly. My frown smooths as I see an unsurprisingly perfect map. Once he's happy he pushes it to me before continuing his explanation.

"Witch population has been declining for _years_ , many choosing to remain in small untraceable groups rather than the size that Witch clans used to be" He points the pen towards Central Africa and rings it "Now by far the largest Witch population is on the African continent -but it's hard to decipher the true _Shamans_ from the roadside fortune tellers- and with this large population of witches comes mass killings. Although usually it's some poor human sod" He says with a sadistic smile.

I follow the pen tip as it moves to circle Spain and then the Siberian terrain of Russia.

" _Now_ there is a _tiny_ pocket of Witches in Spain and then you have a few remote clans scattered around Siberia, who have survived simply because of their isolation. The fact is, despite many humans being caught in the Witch trails many Witches were still killed. Salem is the most famous, and for _us_ the most important-" His pen now begins circling around Northern America "-Obviously not many made it out of that mess alive. But this is where it gets interesting. Some Witches decided that the only way to prevent this slaughter again was to team up with _another_ supernatural species" My eyes widen slightly when he circles Maria's territory.

" _My_ Maria has an agreement with Witches?" I asked astonished, racking through my brain to remember my last meeting with my youngest daughter but coming up blank.

"You don't know that? Aren't you her maker?" He says with a roll of his eyes which has my heart clenching. Maybe I have been gone too long.

"As I was saying, there are Witches in Mexico city, quite a large number actually thanks to your little vampire daughter, but that's not why we're here today _Sweet thing_ ".

Grabbing the pen once more he circles Louisiana and pushes the napkin towards me. Picking it up I give it a once over quickly and cast my eyes back towards his with confusion.

"So we're deep in Southern Witch Territory? **Why?** " I ask before casting my eyes around the bar in confusion as movement meets my ears. The humans begin filtering out of the doors and in a matter of seconds the place is empty, even the staff have abandoned their posts. Of the two of us I seem to be the only one confused as Lucifer calmly answers my question.

"Visiting an old _friend_ " Before I have time to ask him about the humans, we're no longer alone. Still facing Lucifer I watch as his eyes dart from mine to whoever is behind us, watching as they darken slightly before he plasters that signature smirk on his face once more.

 _"Nia!_ Looking _Delicious_ as always"

Standing quickly I turn to face the new arrivals. Half a dozen, what I assume are Witches stand opposite, stoney expressions shared on their faces. Almost automatically my eyes shift to the woman stood front and centre, arms crossed with a sharp look in her eyes. Frowning slightly I hold her strong gaze before it shifts to over my shoulder once more and a frown grows on her face.

"Friend-" Her voice is deep and slow, accent strong as she addresses Lucifer "-is not what I would call you, Devil _"._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Updates 13/1/18**_


	13. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it took an age. My student accommodation had a drugs bust so I got searched! Love uni smh. Reviews motivate me. Next chapter will be 100% smut sorry not sorry. Typos are human nature and God's wish.**

* * *

 _Chapter 16_

Family History

* * *

You could cut the tension with a knife, it was suffocating.

"Ouch right in my cold unbeating heart" Lucifer's joke falls on cold ears, Nia's clan shifting wearily as they glare in our direction. Gazing worriedly at Lucifer's marble face I bite my lip before nervously casting my gaze back towards the imposing woman in front of us. She reacts no further than to rise a sharp eyebrow at Lucifer's remark. Ignoring him, fiery brown eyes fall on me, and I fidget under their heat looking anywhere but towards the Witch. Physically she falls no more than an inch below my own height, much shorter than her fellow witches. Face Framed with long braids, she looks youthful. But my instincts are telling me otherwise. Her voice alone sounds like an old soul. My observations are cut short by a smooth voice.

"It's rude to stare child. _Although_ my senses are telling me that your baby-face is hiding a very old lie-" She pauses, taking a moment to sweep her eyes over my entire form knowingly "-had I known we were practically meeting a _Queen_ I would have dressed up" She says with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. _I don't trust this woman one bit._ Shaking the thought away I plaster a similar smile on my own face. Ever the diplomat.

" _Please_ Nefertari will do, but it would seem you're the Queen in these parts" I say quickly, eyes flickering towards the tense men and women flanking her, following my gaze she simply chuckles.

"They won't harm you unless you threaten them. So I suggest you explain yourself quickly before we test just _how_ strong Witches can be" She says sweetly.

Tearing my eyes away from the Witches I look towards Lucifer expectantly. Sensing my gaze he clears his throat and steps slightly in front of me, facing the witches with a wide smile.

"Nia, Nia, _Nia!_ Can I call you _Ni-ni?_ No? Alright let's get this started" He pauses before clasping his hands together, causing a few of Nia's people to jump, standing more defensively while surrounding their leader.

"Firstly your groupies can't be here" The request is met with numerous shouts only silenced when Nia raises her arm in a silent gesture, followed by all of her follows filing out of the bar, not before several glares are sent my way.

"If you kill me they _will_ kill you, simple as that" Her voice is calm as she takes a seat at our forgotten table. Lucifer casually resumes his lounge on the opposite seat before motioning me to follow. Battling my better judgment I hesitantly perch on the remaining seat, letting out an unnecessary breath.

"I wouldn't _dream_ of killing you, Nia. You're much too valuable to my cause-" Lucifer begins, smiling towards the stern witch "-And although I just love our meetings this isn't a friendly visit, I'm here because you owe someone a favour and today's your lucky day because it's my gorgeous self that's come to collect!"

"He thinks I still owe him anything! I've more than repaid that debt, more than I ever should" She almost shouts and I'm slightly shocked at the sudden shift of atmosphere. Frowning slightly I keep to myself listening to the exchange.

"Tough shit sugar, are you really going to say no to Caius?" I furrow my eyebrows further at this. _Why would a Witch owe anything to my mate?_ _And why does he need her help now?_

"Have you noticed anything strange happening recently? There's something happening in the Vampire world and you must have noticed something. What about the fellow clans, noticed anything spooky going on?" Lucifer asks seriously for once.

"Something is building. Something that's been building for years" She pauses before looking towards me and I can almost sense what she's about to say.

"Osiris _-your brother-_ he's back and.." I tune out whatever she's saying, watching as her lips continue to move but my brain filters out any sound. A buzzing is growing in my ears, similar to when the eardrum is recovering from a loud noise. A dull throb almost behind the brain that muffles all other noise. If my heart could physically beat it would be bursting through my chest. My eyes watch as Nia continues to speak to Lucifer as if the most earth shattering news hasn't just been dropped at my feet, as if my whole world hadn't just imploded on itself.

Because he **can't** be alive. He just **cannot** be alive. Because **I killed my brother.**

Having a stranger support what I had guessed for the passed weeks gave it a finality that I didn't like. I barely stop myself gasping aloud as my senses return as if I've been drowning. The conversation pauses as two sets of Mahogany eyes, one natural and not, turn towards me. Taking an unnecessary breath I close my eyes briefly in composure before opening them and focusing on Lucifer.

"I would like Nia to Explain something to me and I would appreciate it if you could keep you mouth shut for 2 minutes of your life? Otherwise I will personally skin you alive, _alright?_ " I say between grit teeth.

"Explain. _Now_ " I say calmly, ignoring the shock on Lucifer's face. Her eyes briefly flicker over towards my vampire companion before she herself takes a long breath.

"Have you ever heard about the Book of the death? With the ability to resurrect the dead? Well it's a real relic that we Witches have looked after for _Millenniums_ , ever since its creation. However 16 months ago it was stolen from an elder Witch in Central Africa, with it's current location thought to be in _Romania_. But that's not the half of it, almost religiously every month since, we've had a powerful young Witch go missing. And only one ritual would require a Witch monthly. Someone somewhere  was attempting the resurrection ritual. Until about 6 months ago when the kidnappings stopped and we thought it was the end of it.." At this point Lucifer cuts in gaining a glare from both Nia and I.

"But it wasn't _-hey_ just let me finish!" He shouts innocently raising his arms, I regard him for a moment before allowing him to continue.

"Caius made me check the vampire population movement-" Seeing my confused look he sighs before continuing "-You really think the Volturi doesn't track all vampires? But back to the point, I looked and I saw something strange. There was a huge net growth of vampires in Eastern Europe-" The thought of my brother surfaces at the forefront of my brain and I cut Lucifer off.

"How is my brother connected? Seeing I killed him almost _4 and a half Millennium ago_ " I say bluntly.

"As I was saying before I was rudely cut off-" Nia says sternly "-Witches have eyes everywhere".

Pulling out her phone she slides it across the table into my waiting hands. Slowly I pull the IPhone towards my face taking in the image while smothering a gasp that threatens to tumble from my mouth.

 _Osiris…_

The photo was obviously taken in quickly and from a distance. Stood high above a crowd of what I assume were vampires is my brother _-in the midst of a speech-_ arms spread powerfully and face strong. It's taken at night but there is no mistaking that it is him. The sensation of tears form behind my glassy eyes as I stop myself from outright sobbing as I look over the image of my brother. _He's not changed_. Standing at his impressive height he's no different than the day _I killed him._ Shoulder length hair is now slightly shaven at the side _-the rest curling on top of his head-_ but his red eyes still hold that wild untameable energy.

He looks threatening, sadistic, and very much _alive._

Suddenly the phone is snatched back from my hands and stare blankly at the Witch in front of me, feeling emotionally drained.

"What is this favour Caius wants?" Nia's voice breaks through the heavy silence. Closing my eyes I try to compose myself.

"Well we know there is an army, we _now_ know for sure that Nefertari's _dear_ brother is once again in the land of the living. What Caius would like to know is _why_ go to all this trouble to bring him back?" Lucifer asks casually, shifting slightly in his seat throwing a seemingly sympathetic look my way. I shrug it off. Nia seems to think the question over before letting out a sigh, turning to face me.

"How old are you? In real years" I pause, giving her a confused look before answering slowly.

"Around 5000 years give or take -I stopped counting- but why does this matter?"

"Did you know who your mother was?"

"No, obviously. Like most vampires my human years a blurred. It's like trying to look through a misty window, the memories are there but I can't focus on them" I squint at her, confused as to where she's going with this. Glancing sideways at Lucifer he seems equally confused. This time Nia turns to Lucifer.

"She _really_ doesn't know how special she is?" Before focusing her dark eyes on me.

"Let alone _what_ you are" At this I furrow my brows, now entirely lost to her words.

" _Please_ enlighten us Nia, Caius is not a patient man, as you know" Lucifer cuts in, no hint of humour in his voice now. Scowling in his direction Nia continues.

"The God's don't just bless anyone, you might see your _immortality_ as a curse but it is a gift no less. For you he was named Anubis, but trust me when I say these spiritual beings are older than the universe itself. Humanity has created many understandings of these beings, but in truth the Gods that humans fight in the name of are one in the same. Witches are blessed humans, given the ability to channel just a small part of the power they hold. The fact you haven't figured this all out in the _millenniums_ you've been walking the earth is surprising. Your _mother_ belonged to the original clan, the first blessed on earth"

At this my eyebrows shoot up, much like Lucifer a look of confusion covers my face. _I'd never known my mother._

"From the ancient Witch Achieves _-whose location I am not sharing so don't even give me that look Lucifer-_ We know that the clan was slaughtered after no more than a few years of its creation, a classic move by humanity to destroy the unknown. You and your brother were the last living descendants. Both Witch and later Immortal. However you were directly blessed unlike your brother. My best bet is that your brother has been brought back because they believe he is like you, _and therefore he can kill you._ However while he may share a mother, he was not created by the same perfect beings" Nia concludes, before silently summoning one of her followers. Lucifer stands also, and they continue to talk but I tune it out, simply scrunching my fists into my eye sockets till my vision blurs with tiny stars, silently screaming in my head.

My brain feels overworked.

I feel so _stupid_. After all these years walking the earth I never thought to learn of my past, before my re-birth. Then the guilt hits as I think of my long deceased mother. _Who I can't even fucking remember._ Letting out a ragged breath I whisper out a thank you to Nia before all but running from the bar, ignoring Lucifer's calls behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: Updated 13/01/18**


	14. Chapter 17

**A/N: Mini-chapter-** **Sorry for the late update, but I'm back home to vote so I had time to kill.** **Here's a little treat for all of you. I imagine Caius to be struggling with his feelings and his controlling nature.**

* * *

 _Chapter 17_

New Old Love

* * *

Tuning out the screams from behind the lounge doors to my right, I focus hard on what Angus is saying over the phone, straining slightly as a particularly nasty shout vibrates through the wood.

"-It's been a few hours since Anna last checked in. I'm worried" Angus says quickly, and I frown at the edge in his voice. Trusting his instincts I reply

"Get Ava to try to connect with her mind and report back" I say after a moments thoughts, deciding to use my youngest creation's telepathic ability to my advantage. Muttering a reply back Angus ends the call suddenly and I slide the metal object into my jacket before making my way through the heavy double doors to my right. My eyes flicker between a relaxed Jordan _-reclined casually on one of the plush sofas-_ and the armless vampire withering in pain unable to move in the centre of the lounge.

Sensing my presence Jordan sits up straighter, placing the phone he was just playing on down on the cushion, turning his red eyes to our _Guest._

"By all means Jordan don't bother moving for my sake" I say sarcastically, glaring harshly at the baby vampire. He squirms under my gaze but I just shake my head, instead focusing on the other inhabitant of the room.

"You know this would be a lot more fun for you if you just told me what I wanted to know-" I say slowly, circling the maimed vampire "-but not that fun for me".

All he can do is struggle slightly in response _-unable to move from his seated position-_ bound by Jordan's ability to rob movement. Suddenly grabbing his right hand I begin bending his thumb awkwardly, smiling sadistically as I watch tiny grey cracks form along the extremity and my ears are met with a throaty scream. _Music to my ears._ I think as I again push my questions on the unfortunate vampire.

"Now I'll ask just one more time, what is happening in Romania" Pushing harder on his thumb for extra incentive.

Again he shakes his head in response, only letting out another round of screams. Just when I begin to feel my agitation reach boiling point a vibration in my pocket has me releasing the pressure on his hand.

"This better be important" I snap at Lucifer, placing the phone to my ear while keeping my eye on the vampire in front of me; who's taken my distraction as a moment to breath.

" _I've got what you wanted, the Witch spilled-"_ He says quickly and a feel a smile grace my lips "-and _Nef is on her way back"_ He finishes and I feel the smile slip away, replaced by a growing frown. Hearing the front door open and shut followed by rushing feet I sigh before replying.

"She's here" I say ending the call abruptly, turning back to the restrained vampire. Walking towards him again I rest my hand gently on his shoulder, feeling him tense up.

"No need to get all tense, I've got all the information I need now" I say calmly and I feel his shoulder relax slightly "Too bad that means you're no longer important".

I silence his movements quickly by twisting his head straight from his shoulders, watching as his dead weight hits the ground, Jordan's ability no longer working on him. Throwing the severed head at Jordan I let out a chuckle as he all but vaults from the coach to avoid it.

"Clean this mess up" I say not even looking in his direction now, only growling his way at the mutterings leaving his lips. Unrolling my shirt sleeves, I pass once more through the heavy doors into the large courtyard, pausing momentarily to distinguish Effy's Location before running towards the master bedroom. I raise my hand slowly ready to knock before shaking my head.

 _You're her damn husband for God's sake._

Reaching out I grasp the brass handle and confidently open the wooden door _-eyes flickering around the large deep maroon coloured room-_ before settling on the heap of bronze hair and tan skin splayed on the bed. Effy's tiny form is dwarfed by large silk pillows scattered above her head. She looks so delicate, unmoving like a fallen angel. She senses my presence, her shoulders lifting slightly in tension and I sigh before silently making my way towards her side, stepping around her discarded clothes. Reaching out a pale hand I brush a fallen curl away from her smooth forehead, sad violet eyes meeting my own ruby ones. She stares unmoving but I cast my eyes over her small form, feeling a smirk grow as I notice she's wearing one of my button-downs and nothing else. Before my thoughts begin to wonder I break the silence.

"What happened?" I ask sternly, refocusing on her eyes. I watch as she furrows her brows, letting out a deep unnecessary breath. Turning to prop herself up against her hand I try hard to ignore the _several_ undone buttons on my shirt.

"I'm sure one of your _little_ pets will inform you" She seethes out but I let it slide, deciding now is not the time to argue back. I didn't exactly enjoy fighting with her; we just seem very good at it.

"If you don't want to tell me, then _yes_ Lucifer will inform me of any relevant information" I say softly _-taking a seat on the plush bed-_ our knees brushing slightly. She seems to notice too, the atmosphere shifting in the room. Staring at each other I lean forward slightly, but she turns away, looking towards the balcony.

"I'm just tired Caius.." She says sadly, instantly I know she's lying. Without hesitation I gently cup her cheek, causing her to face me. She looks beautiful as I scan over her soft features, but I frown at her eyes not holding their usual softness, replaced with a look of exhaustion; as if the whole world was resting her small shoulders. She seems to be thinking something over and for once I find myself wishing I had Aro's gift of sight. Her lavender coloured eyes meeting mine briefly before she closes them in thought, thick eyelashes brushing against my thumb.

Looking at her now I'm pulled to the numerous internal battles I've been losing since her return.

Back then I was young, _so young and **stupid**_. What I thought was the true prize now means nothing to me. I have power and respect, cause fear in those I face yet it was never enough. To begin with it was the dream, why have only one woman when I could have as many as I wanted? Power brings attraction. But that was only that. They only stayed because of the title, the bragging rights to the infamous Caius Lothbrok! It was all a distraction. A distraction from _her._

Clenching the fist by my side I pull my thoughts away from their direction, not ready to understand these feelings. Focusing I almost flinch at the deep amethyst eyes boring into me.

" _What?"_ I say harshly before immediately regretting it as she flinches. Puzzled by this I straighten my shoulders, removing my hand from her face and standing once more. I refuse to meet the intrigued eyes of my mate, becoming uncomfortable under their scrutiny. She seems to sense my sudden withdrawal and the spell is broken. Swinging her tan legs over the side of the large bed with an annoyed sigh I watch as she stands, pulling my shirt down in a useless effort to cover her entire thighs. Hearing my chuckle, angry eyes turn upwards to meet mine but I simply ignore them, her height contributing to my lack of intimidation. With ruffled brown waves of hair tumbling down small shoulders and her nose only reaching my collar bone she certainly does not appear as intimidating as the fire burning behind her eyes. Knowing not to poke the fire I step back, allowing her room to slide between me and the bed, heading towards the bathroom. Remembering why I came up in the first place I less than gently grab her arm, my heart tugging as she winces slightly before I push the feeling away.

"If you do not wish to talk to me I will speak with Lucifer-" Tugging away she cuts me off.

"Fine, do as you wish _Caius, like you've always done_ " She says less than softly, turning swiftly and entering the bathroom, the sound of the door locking meets my ears. My fists clench and unclench in frustration.

 _If only she understood this is all for her._

Reaching up I slick back my hair with one hand, while the other reaches into my pocket, retrieving my now ringing phone. Walking swiftly from the room I make my way towards the main entrance, spotting Jordan stood in the courtyard shooting hoops in his own constructed net. Smiling as he manages to trip himself up, I pull the phone to my ear, waiting for Angus' voice. As he speaks both me and Jordan freeze.

" _ **Anna is dead"**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I planned to have Nefertari and Caius hate fuck but it didn't feel right.**_

 _ **Updated 13/01/17**_


	15. Chapter 18

**A/N: My biggest ship is Angus/Demetri fight me on it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 18_

Three's a Crowd

* * *

I hadn't known Anna well.

She was intimidating but never unkind, always a ghost of a smile on her lips. She was powerful, sharp, but with a good heart. And Caius clearly cared for her, if you classed cold eyes and stifling silence as a form of _mourning_. When he had told me we were leaving immediately the small worried crease of his brow stopped me from questioning his actions, instead I made my way towards the already waiting car out front, stopping quickly to pull Jordan into a tight embrace, the look of concern not fitting well on his usually smiling face.

Unnecessarily straightening my dress I turn towards my mate, scanning my own eyes over his beautiful unmoving face. The silence between us strained, and I shifted again growing slowly more uncomfortable. Lucifer and Jordan had stayed behind, instructed by Caius to continue questioning the Southern Witches for anything they deemed useful, much to the displeasure of Jordan. The jet felt almost empty with just the two of us, as we flew back to Inverness, back to Demetri.

That alone lifts my spirits. Demetri's smirking face appearing before my eyes as my mind begins to wonder. He had looked smitten with Caius' closest friend and second in command, a look I haven't seen in a _**long**_ time. Reminding myself to question my best friend on his blooming feelings for the large Scotsman, I focus again on the delicate features of my mate, brows furrowing at his clenched jaw. Feeling torn to comfort him, even though I haven't a clue how to, I instead choose to allow the silence to continue, thoughts drifting to my brother as I rest my head against the window, watching the growing rain clouds forming below.

With the rain pelting down the castle looks less inviting than usual. Sitting forward on the plush leather seat I gaze momentarily at the large figure stood by the entrance shielded by a large black umbrella. Angus looks solemn as Caius pulls up a few meters from him, before he speeds to my door, opening it with a small bow and a ghost of a smile on his lips. Accepting his outstretched hand I climb from car, ducking beneath his umbrella and return his smile with a small one of my own. Caius is already in the entrance when I step through the large oak doors. Small droplets of rain sprinkled through his platinum pull my gaze before I find myself in a crushing embrace, gaze torn away. I tense quickly before relaxing into Demetri's arms, a warm homely feeling settling in my stomach.

"You look like shit" is the first thing to fall from his lips and I let out a genuine laugh, thankful for Demetri's humour to lighten the situation. The last day or two had taken it's toll on me, feeling both physically and emotionally drained. Angus mutters something to Caius giving his shoulder a clap before he turns his crimson eyes on Demetri. The two seem to silently speak to one another as Demetri's begins to pull me towards the library. I cast my eyes back to the retreating figure of Caius as he makes his way towards the Parlour room, Angus hot on his heels; deciding the two must be discussing Anna I relent and allow Demetri to drag me away, choosing instead to begin my interrogation of whatever the hell is going on with him and Angus.

Falling ungracefully into one of the many armchairs in the library I turn towards Demetri as he mirrors my action, now sat facing me with a shy smile on his face. Before I have a chance to speak he's already addressing my thoughts.

"I know what you're going to say Ari, and I'm just as confused with it as you are .." he says slowly and for the first time in a long time he looks almost uncertain of himself. It's no secret of Demetri's _love interests_ being numerous and often short lived, having earned the title of playboy long ago. Yet I can't hide the surprise from my face that after all this, he's fallen for Angus. Not that the Scotsman is unattractive, quite the opposite. I can understand why anyone would fall for his kind voice and chiseled face, but stood next to each other both men look polar opposites. _Maybe opposites do attract_ , I think to myself before smiling towards my friend.

"If you're happy then I have no objections" I say whole heartedly. If a vampire could blush I'm sure Demetris face would be a flaming inferno.

"I am" He says quietly, running a hand through his hair as a large smile plastered itself on his face.

"Good, but I just can't imagine Angus being anything but the stone faced vampire he is.." I say slowly thinking of the large vampire and my dear friend together.

"Trust me-" Demetri says, a smirk growing on his face "-he can be _very_ _ **affectionate"**_ He finishes with a wink and it takes a moment before I pick up on his suggestive comment. Letting out a fake gasp I launch a pillow directly towards the dirty blonde's head as we both fall into a fit of laughter, thoughts of Anna's death and my brother far from my mind.

* * *

I let out a slow sigh and lean my head against the cool condensation of the window, tracing a finger along the path of a water droplet as it falls erratically down the large window. Looking further than the rain against the glass I smile slightly, watching Angus and Demetri spar on the wet grass below, covered in mud and dripping wet. I let out a chuckle as the smaller of the two vampires manages to pin the other on the ground, matching my own chuckle with a laugh himself as Angus submits beneath him. From what I've heard, Angus' sparing skills are legendary, and I smile wider knowing he's lost on purpose. I avert my eyes when Demetri leans down, capturing the lips of his lover below, giving the two privacy. A sort of sad smile replaces the one of happiness and I try hard to diminish the feelings of both jealousy and longing. I should be happy for Demetri, but I can't help the feelings flourishing within, bubbling beneath my skin. Hearing the door slam I jump before straightening my back as I turn from the library window seat towards the new arrival, knowing who it is before my eyes settle on his blonde mop of hair.

Again I'm met with that face full of indifference, the living emotionless statue that is Caius. If it wasn't for his slightly tousled hair _-not his usual slicked back style-_ and black eyes, I would say nothing is wrong. But I know he's hurting, even if he won't admit it. We hold gazes for what feels like hours before he speeds towards me. I sit unmoving, perched on the window seat putting me at a height disadvantage as I'm forced to look up, my eyes being level with his strong chest.

We pause for another moment, silence passing between us before he moves, kneeling down and leaning his forehead against my sternum, shocking us both. My mind becomes blank and by instinct I curl around him, hands easily slipping into his silky hair as familiarity takes over. Another unmoving second lingers before he relaxes, taking a deep shuddering breath and I'm lost for words. Memories rush before my eyes, all the times I've comforted him, listened to him scream in anguish but I'm lost on how to act now. It was easy _before_ , there wasn't this barrier that seems to keep us apart. Although I there isn't some _mystical barrier_ stopping us from rekindling our love. It's _me._ Me and my stupid anger and frustration. Looking down at his head buried in my chest, I feel my resent slipping. Deciding to just push all my thoughts to the depths of my mind I sigh before speaking, breaking the long silence.

"I'm sorry about Anna" I say wholeheartedly. My time with her was brief but I know Caius had known her for the better part of a century. He sighs again before removing himself from my grasp to look me in the eyes, flickering his own across my face and I try to ignore the longing to hold him once more.

"She was a friend, a _good friend_ no less...but now is not the time for lingering thoughts on those who are not here.." He says and I frown as I watch any trace of previous emotion disappear from his face, leaving we with the Caius I've been dealing with for the last few weeks. He straightens up, tugging on the sleeves of his rolled white shirt before speaking once more, as if the last minute hadn't happened.

"We're going to Edinburgh, some of us need to eat" He says bluntly, holding my gaze for a few more seconds before speeding away leaving me speechless.

 _He's so_ _confusing_.

Turning back towards the window I frown noticing the absence of both vampires before relaxing when I feel the familiar presence of Demetri behind me.

"We're going to the city, go get rea-"

"I know!" I say harshly, cutting him off while still facing the now drying glass of the window. I sigh internally knowing I shouldn't take my anger out on him, but the dance Caius and I have been having the last week has reduced my patience considerably. Sensing my mood Demetri leaves and my shoulders sag as I lean my head against the cooling glass. _Honesty_ with myself is what I need, and at the back of my mind I know I need to address the fire thats beginning to burn in my heart once more, a candle of hope that I know had never fully burt out.

"Holding a grudge makes a person _ugly"_ I almost flinch at her voice, shaking myself I turn towards the beautiful blonde, meeting her calculating dark eyes. Anger flares up inside suddenly and I can't withhold the childish comment falling from my lips.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you either Ava" I say in frustration before regretting it, annoyed I'd allowed the young vampire to coax the response from me. I see the pleased smirk grace her lips and I quickly find myself stood in front of the blonde, looking up to her face and ignoring the 4 inches or so she has on my own height. Her eyes sweep mine before she plasters a smile on her own, stepping back.

"Feeling threatened?" She asks innocently, and I look down from her sickly sweet face, self doubt swirling in my stomach. Standing several inches above my own height with a slim but desirable body paired with that air of America's sweetheart, I find myself second guessing the advances - _If you could call them that-_ Caius has been making towards me. The looks she sends him are not the type of an innocent crush, something must be going on there. _You've been gone too long,_ I think to myself feeling the stinging sensation of dry tears behind my eyes. With these thoughts playing on my mind I push past the young vampire, ignoring her sweet voice calling out behind me.

* * *

Sighing, I watch for the 7th time as my hair slides out from it's place to rest against my shoulders. Angus had grabbed me just before I entered my room to tell me that we're driving to Edinburgh to feed, and to wear something nice. Not knowing his idea of _Nice,_ I'd decided on a backless silver sequin dress. Straightening my shoulders I attempt pulling my hair into an intricate bun as another sound of frustration leaves my lips and I decide instead to just pull it all over my right shoulder.

 _It's not like I'll be feeding, being old as hell comes with some perks._

I no longer felt the burn to feed that once ruled my very core, therefore forgetting that my friends still need to quench that insatiable hunger. Reaching towards my jewellery box my fingers graze the cool metal of my wedding ring. I grasp the large stone in my hand, not thinking twice as I slip it onto my left ring finger into its once familiar place. Not wanting to dwell on the memories surfacing in my mind I stand swiftly, shimmying out of my silk robe as I make my way towards the short dress laid out on my bed only stopping momentarily to slip on some black stilettos. The sequins feel cool against my already cold skin as I pull it up, adjusting the straps on my shoulders and the deep cleavage plunge. The sequin choker looks vivid against my throat as I sit at my vanity once more, leaning forward slightly as I coat my parted lips in a thick swatch of dark red lipstick. Deciding the shinning dress needs no other accessories I stand silently, grabbing a small hand clutch as I make my way towards the castle entrance.

My eyes adjust quickly as I walk into the cool night air, flickering over the figures in front of me. Stood together besides a silver Porsche looking _very smitten_ with each other are Demetri and Angus, who look up as I make my way towards them. I try not to smile too wide as I watch Angus lightly place a hand on his companions back.

"You look ravishin' if you don't mind me sayin' lass" Angus says warmly.

"Not looking too bad yourself-" I respond politely "- _both of you_ " and they do.

Dressed in a deep burgundy suit and black waist coat Demetri looks every bit the Italian super model, while Angus equally looks rather dashing in a simple slightly unbuttoned white shirt and grey trouser combination. I can't help but think they _do_ look _rather_ good together.

"I know I do, I wouldn't pay for clothes that make me look bad" Demetri says with a smirk, leaning into Angus' outstretched hand. Only then do I realise the other parked car and the two vampires speaking quickly beside it. Feeling my gaze on him Caius lifts his eyes from the beautiful blonde and our eyes meet. Whatever they've been discussing has left a frown on his face.

"She's been talking his ear off for the last 10 minutes, don't ask what she's saying, she's being quite the sneaky bitch" Demetri says, the ending just loud enough for Ava to hear and turn around, fixing a glare in his direction. She seems to huff when Caius says nothing, instead opening and sitting gracefully inside Caius' car. His eyes are still fixed in my direction but I break my own gaze, turning instead to the couple beside me

"Guess I'm riding with you, Angus say your prayers if Dem is driving" The Scottish vampire joining in my laughter at his partner's expense. I ignore Caius' and Ava's gaze as we clamber into the silver sports car.

* * *

The club was _very_ busy.

Smelling the sweet scent of warm blood pumping through the humans below I unconsciously run my tongue along my teeth. Unlike Ava and the other's, whose eyes are flickering over the dancing and gyrating bodies below, I focus my eyes on the blood tinted vodka in my glass. The fact vampires are unable to drink anything but _vein fresh_ still pumping blood to feed properly is something I'm yet to understand. I'd had my suspicions that it's linked to life source, that we're feeding more on the life we're taking than the metallic substance flowing through their body.

 _Although bottle blood still has it uses,_ I think as I raise the glass to my darkened ruby coated lips, taking a large gulp and savouring the slight burn of the alcohol as it slides down my throat.

We'd entered one of Edinburgh's more exclusive but no less busy clubs via a side door, with the aim of keeping a low profile. Something that, as I look out over the crowd from our raised position in a booth, I know hasn't worked. Not that I can blame them, eyes flickering towards the blonde vampire dancing by the handrail, whose bathing in the human attention as she sways her hips to the heavy beat. Ava looks good and she knows it. In a short blush strapless dress that leaves nothing to the imagination, I can almost smell the arousal from those staring below. Wrinkling my nose I reach for the decanter of alcohol in front of me, refilling my glass. Feeling Demetri's worried eyes on me as I take another few gulps. Caius had gone not long after we sat down at the booth, his eyes giving away his hunger.

Giving Dem a small smile I hope calms his worries, he holds my gaze a few more seconds before turning back to Angus, allowing the larger vampire to sling his arm around his shoulders. _Possessive,_ I think with a smirk watching as the bearded vampire glares at anyone that looks in their direction slightly too long, not enjoying the spotlight as much as Ava. My smile seems to work as Demetris attention is directed once more to the vampire sat beside him. That, or he's simply too _preoccupied_ with the Scottish vampire to be worrying about my drinking habits. Once again focusing on the crowd I frown as the dancing blonde filters into my view. Growling slightly under my breath I down another few gulps, enjoying the burn of my throat and the ringing beginning to form in my ears. Dem and Angus slip away before Caius has returned but I pay little attention to them, enjoying the buzz that is beginning to flow around my body. Swaying my body to the beat I miss the person sliding onto the curved sofa besides me, jumping slightly at their voice.

"You're messing with his mind, you shouldn't be here" Without acknowledging it we both know who she's referring to.

 _So this is what they were discussing earlier,_ I think, before turning my head to her voice and matching her harsh gaze; although the mixture of strobe lights and the alcohol has my attention slipping. Feeling the glass in my hand begin to crack I place it down, fighting the urge to lop said object straight towards the blonde's head. Playing into her game I foreign a look of indifference before answering.

"Shouldn't be here? In this club? Or do you mean this country? Please explain I'm _dying_ to know.." I say slowly, feeling a smirk form when anger flares in Ava's eyes.

"We were fine before you came bulldozing onto the scene and now Anna is dead. I won't risk my life for some _whore_ with a dysfunctional family, no matter how much Caius claims he cares for you. I've been here for the last few years _, I've been the one he's found comfort in,_ _ **I'm the one he cares about**_!" she whispers angriliy not knowing if it's me or her she's trying to convince.

So this little cheerleader does have a crush. I almost laugh out loud. _Almost_.

The silence continues and I let her squirm. She wants a reaction that I'm not willing to give her. I've already lost my temper once today, not something I'm willing to repeat. Suddenly I feel a presence in my mind, a hyper awareness. Ava smirks and I frown, until her sickly voice flows into my mind.

 _"He left you once, what makes you think he wouldn't again?"_

Anger flows through me in a thick red mist, the cocktail of blood and vodka aiding in its journey until I feel myself physically begin to shake from pure rage. The darkness telling me to turn this little girl to dust, simply end her existence with a single look. Her face shows she knows her mistake, blind panic spreading in her eyes as she realises just exactly _**who**_ she is talking to. I am not a woman easily intimidated. The self-consciousness Ava had caused previously vanishes quickly as I realise she is nothing but a love struck _fool,_ a girl, a child that needs reminding her place.

"Leave" The single word cuts through the tension like a hot knife and she stalls, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Fucking **leave** " I repeat. I almost will her to speak so I have another excuse to slap her but she stands quickly, almost stumbling as she makes her way towards the stairs. Closing my eyes I frown as small stars appear and the familiar buzzing feeling returns as my anger begins to simmer away.

"If you loved him you would leave and take the danger with you, because we both know he'll never stop till he has your brother, just think about that.." I snap open my eyes at her words, but she's already gone, leaving me alone once more.

In a blink of an eye I throw my discarded glass against the far wall with a strained scream, not caring as its fragments sprinkle the jumping crowd below. A few of the bar staff turn in my direction but quickly look elsewhere, obviously paid enough for their silence.

I cast little thought to Ava or the others or _**anyone**_ for that matter as my hand reaches for the bottle of alcohol, deciding that tonight I _**deserve**_ a break.

* * *

 **UPDATED: 13/01/17**


	16. Chapter 19

**A/N: Check out the trailer for this story! Check my Bio for the link** **. This chapter is for the reviewer who wanted more Caius Pov. Warnings: Alcohol, swearing, and sexual references. All the good stuff.**

* * *

 _Chapter 19_

Love and Lust

* * *

To give credit to the guy, he did put up a fight. Not that his fate would have changed either way. Watching him prey on innocent women, sneaking unwanted touches as he made his way through the crowd. Disgusting. He'd even had the audacity to shout profanities as I'd cornered him into a side street, threatened to kill me.

I let out a soft chuckle.

 **As if he could.**

Smirking I toe the now unmoving foot of said man, laid dead beside the rubbish. _How fitting,_ I think as I lean down to grab a stone, hurtling it hard into his stomach, creating a small hole close enough to a bullet wound that nobody would question.

If they ever find him.

Straightening my blazer sleeves I look down at my watch, frowning at the hands. I'd been hunting this poor excuse for a man well into the night. My thoughts flicker to my companions and their feeds before unconsciously drifting to violet eyes and bronze skin. Letting out a sigh I turn on my heels, leaving the deceased man for the authorities to find and making my way along the busy city streets. The humans part like the red sea as I make my way to the club once more but I pay them little attention, my mind repeating Ava's words.

' _She's dangerous, she does not deserve you..'_

I didn't know to be insulted or not, but _I was_ angry more than anything. She seems to have forgotten just exactly _who I am._ More importantly who _she_ is. Nothing more than a distraction, a child who believes herself to be more important than she actually is. Ava is useful in battle, yes, but her pros are gradually being overtaken by her cons. She just can't keep her mouth _shut!_ I let out a growl of annoyance, not caring as the drunk revellers around jump back in fright, placing an extra stride between me and them. I'm not oblivious to her feelings, neither can I deny I haven't taken advantage of her throwing herself at me.

 _But now Effy is back…_

My thoughts are thankfully interrupted as a vibration buzzes inside my blazer. Pulling out the silver device I scan the texts quickly and frown, another uncontrolled growl leaving my lips. Angus has left along with Demetri and Ava, leaving Nefertari alone. A second text comes through from Ava, the first words apologising but I ignore it, instead increasing my pace towards the club.

Wrinkling my nose at the mixed scents of sweat and arousal I nod to the bouncer _-a human on Angus' payroll-_ as I duck back into the club, this time through the main entrance. The warehouse floor is filled with a sea of intoxicated people, their inebriated brains seem to lack the sense of those on the streets, causing a flood of women and some men to linger behind my every move. Ignoring them I'm thankful when I make it to the stairs, the bouncer stopping my growing number of followers from continuing behind my trail. Words of protest and questions reach my ears before their drunk brains forget of my presence altogether as they join the sea of dancing people once more.

Modern clubs were never my scene, and the pounding music is beginning to form a dull ringing in my hypersensitive ears. Why anyone would enjoy this is beyond comprehension. Scowling at anyone in my way I finally make it to Angus' usual booth, almost stumbling at the sight before me.I feel my mouth go dry, _if that's even possible._

 _Standing amongst at_ _ **least**_ _2 dozen humans, dancing on top of a glass table, was Effy._

I almost take a double look, but it's undeniably her, swirls of soft brunette hair flying around her bare back as she dances carelessly to the steady beat. I scowl as she fixes her slipping backless dress, and I flash into action while trying to ignore the tightening of my suit pants at the scene before me.

 _She is_ _delicious.._

" _Out! "_ The crowd freeze as their gazes meet furious ruby eyes, hesitating a few seconds before scurrying out, careful to leave a gap between themselves and me.

I fix my gaze once more on my wife, stiffening _-in both senses of the word-_ at the sight of a half finished glass clutched lazily in her hand as she continues dancing obliviously. If she's noticed I'm here she's not paying me any attention, instead continuing to roll her hips to the pounding bass. Only when she stumbles, glass smashing the dark tiles below do I move to her. Picking her small frame up easily before less than gently placing her on the black sofa. Pushing her hair back I suddenly realise she's laughing, giggling like a child, eyes unfocused.

When half lidded violet eyes turn on me I feel my arousal grow, _she needs to stop looking at me like that_ , I think as a growl slips between my lips.

"Did you hear that...sounds like a wolf!" She giggles out, fake confusion on her face and I scowl. _She knows how much I hate wolves._

My eyes flash to her extended hand as it tries to reach around my larger form to the small amount of remaining liquid on the table. Grabbing it firmly I meet her eyes once more before my anger grows and I throw it without looking, eyes remaining on hers. A flash of annoyance passes over them before she lets out another uncharacteristic giggle and I suddenly find myself seated on the leather sofa, eye shutting from the speed and head smashing hard against the wall from the force. Only when I feel a weight on my thighs do my eyes snap open.

She seems happy with herself as she straddles my lap, leaning far enough away that I'm able to _fully appreciate_ the deep plunge of her sequinned dress. The smirk on my lips vanishes, replaced with a increasingly common scowl as I realise all those humans were staring at _my mate, seeing what is mine and only mine._

"Enjoying the view, _husband"_ Effy practically purrs, sliding a delicate hand into my hair. I shift uncomfortably, not _not_ enjoying the feeling of her on my lap, rather her slurred words reminding me just how drunk my little wife is. I cast an angry thought to Dem, he should have prevented this, and to Ava, for undoubtedly having a role in my mates current state. Which is boarder line plastered, and an extremely drunk vampire is a _dangerous_ vampire. Something Effy knows plenty about. _Which is why it concerns me she's like this,_ I think to myself as my eyes widen suddenly as she shifts slightly, grazing my growing arousal.

"Careful _princess_ " I say slowly, grasping her small waist gently and moving her slightly, while reminding myself that she is extremely drunk and therefore not thinking straight. _When did you suddenly become so gentlemanly,_ I think deciding I need to get Effy out of here quickly before I do anything I _**might**_ regret _._ She lets out a childlike whine as I scoop her into my arms bridal style before giving up any fight, laying her head softly against my shoulder.

"I can walk you know dumbass.." She says slowly and I smile widely at the childish insult, smirking in my head as I run us down to the cars, pausing only momentarily when only my Lamborghini comes into view. Assuming the others left in Angus' car I reach the passenger door with ease, placing Effy down. She stumbles slightly on uneasy legs so I clasp her hips gently. I know those gentle eyes are staring at me, feel the heavy gaze on my jaw but I ignore them. Instead focusing on helping the wasted vampire into my car, while holding back a chuckle at the curses flying from her lips.

I'm thankful when the silhouette of the castle comes into view, turning the radio down much to the disdain of my wife. As I slow down my mind begins to roll, vampires do not sleep, nor do they vomit and coffee is out of the question. These issues make sobering up _**quite**_ difficult, which is why as I pull to a stop by the front gates Effy is still very much inebriated. Just as I begin to think over a solution to this problem I freeze up as lips gently meet my neck, nicking messily on the flesh.

My arousal strains wildly against its confines and I close my eyes, a half growl half moan escaping my mouth at the friction. Those familiar soft lips begin a trail of soft pecks and bites from the base of my neck, slowly working up towards my jaw and I feel my control slip with every caress. Only when I feel a delicate hand on my inner thigh do my eyes snap open and I push hard against Effy's shoulders, sending her sailing into the side of the door. Before I have a chance to speak she's flown from the car, heading to the castle with a laugh ringing from her mouth. Growling loudly I slam my hands on the steering wheel, annoyance growing as it caves around my harsh grip. Following suit I exit the car, adjusting myself painfully before trailing quickly after my stumbling mate. Once again finding myself cursing Demetri.

Noticing a lack of other vampires I suddenly realise Angus' car was neither on the drive nor elsewhere. Assuming the others have left to give Effy some space I begin trailing said vampire, picking up one then another of her discarded shoes, winching when an expensive sounding smash rings through the empty castle. I suddenly realise the direction of her wondering, headed straight for her, well _our_ bedroom. Fighting the silent battle between my growing arousal and more rational mind I walk through the half opened wooden doors, frowning upon not suddenly locating my mate inside the room. Only with the feeling of eyes on my back do I sense her presence behind me, her sweet scent filling the air around me.

Ignoring her eyes I step towards the bed, placing my blazer against the soft silk sheets before readying myself as I turn towards her.

Half lidded eyes are somewhat focused in my direction as she quickly, with only now slight stumbling, makes her way over to me. After all this time her height still pleasantly surprises me, as she now stands almost toe to toe with me, craning her delicate neck to my face. A moment passes as I watch what must be a million thoughts and emotions pass over her violet eyes. Then she begins leaning, which I pair with my own leaning movement as I capture her lips in a harsh embrace, picking her up slightly with a firm hold on her small waist.

Ignoring the quiet voice of reason that I am to stop this before it goes further, I deepen the kiss, rewarded with a soft moan from my mate that has me tightening my grasp on her waist and grinding myself into her. Pushing against my chest with strength that looks strange from such small hands, I find myself quickly seated on the large bed with my mate seductively situated once again on my lap and I smirk with appreciation as her silver dress hikes up her thighs.

By now I'm certain neither of us can ignore the hardness in my pants, or at least _I'm_ hyper aware of its straining against the rough material. Tilting her chin up with the free hand that is not ghosting across the bare skin of her back my, what I'm sure are now black eyes meet her own stormy eyes. Her lips are enlarged and bruised from our kiss, standing swollen and proud against her striking face. It takes what little control I have left to detach myself from her. I can feel the raw animalistic need bubbling under my skin at her contact but I shift my thoughts, pushing her harshly into the pillow covered headboard.

 _If we're going to fuck I at least would like her to be sober._

Eyes that were only a moment ago clouded by lust now hold a look of hurt as she gazes at me with her doe like eyes, wide and shining and full of emotion. And like a switch I feel my uncontrollable walls once again rising, face impassive as I stand from the bed. She looks hurt, adjusting her dress appropriately from its disheveled appearance, before curling into herself looking every bit the seventeen year old child. I hesitate, before shaking the thought away and turning to the door. _Sex is not the answer to our relationship problems_ , I think as I quickly exit the room, however not before I pause once more, eyes drifting to the dwarfed figure of my mate curled on the bed.

I yearn to tell her I love her, that I've _never stopped_ loving her. In fact she is in my mind the most dazzling, brave and _the fiercest person_ I have ever know. Because of this I turn away, ignoring the sad confusion in her eyes as I turn my back on her. It's better she is hurt, that she hates me.

For as much as it pains me me to turn away once more, _I do not deserve her love._

* * *

 **A/N: REviEwZ pLz**


	17. Chapter 20

**A/N: All I can say is oops? Also I've rewritten some chapters so feel free to go back and read from the start!**

 **I had a very smutty M/M chapter planned with my favourite** **couple (Angus/Dem) lined up but I wasn't sure if anyone would be interested so instead there's this.**

 **Plenty of smut in this lol how did I do?**

 **More to come soon. Depending on my motivation.**

* * *

 _Chapter 20_

A little Bee

* * *

The return of Jordan and Lucifer did little to lighten my mood, the stalemate with Caius continuing after their arrival and I had no fucking idea why he was ignoring me.

Dem didn't know either, the Italian vampire having skipped out on returning after feeding to spend the night elsewhere with Angus; and he wasn't being coy about what they had gotten up to either. Caius was simply ignoring me. Several occasions I'd find him leaving a room if I were to enter. I _really_ felt my skin crawl when he began to spend more and more time with the youngest blonde vampire. Ava seemed to enjoy making me squirm and my stomach would drop every time my mate allowed her advances. Caius wasn't _exactly_ flirting back. But the fact he wasn't pushing her away had my eyes stinging.

So I kept myself busy.

Nia's words wouldn't leave my brain alone for a single second, a constant buzzing that I couldn't stop. She'd made me think, _a lot._

My human years were nonexistent in my mind, looking back memories seemed blurry at the edges and they never connected. The memory of my mother was no more than a blurry face with piercing grey eyes and gentle touches. She must have left young, her memory especially blurry compared to other images. My brother was harder, his immortal memory so ingrained that I couldn't even picture him human. To me he was nothing but a nightmare. A nightmare that was suddenly my reality. The motive behind his resurrection continued to confuse me, I couldn't wrap my mind about it. Surely his first call of action would be to dismantle the Volturi, he had the numbers _supposedly._ But instead his eyes were trained on me.

It was exactly two weeks after our visit with the witches that we were thrown another curve ball, in the form of a tiny bloodied Witch.

 _She'd been sent my Anna._

* * *

Jordan had cradled the tiny form of the woman with the rest of us trailing as we made our way to the parlour, aware of my mate not two steps behind me, Ava practically shadowing him. Not having the energy to deal with the two blondes I instead stared horrified at the state of the tiny woman, watching her wince as Jordan had placed gently on a loveseat.

I'd been in the Library with Demetri when I felt her presence and my adrenaline had spiked at Jordan's worried shouting. It was as if she'd appeared from thin air. Her scent had been oddly familiar and it didn't take long before I connected it with the time in New Orleans. She smelt like Nia. A Witch. I'd raced down the stairs only to find a small body clutched in Jordan's strong arms, a look of hesitance on his face as he cradled her head gently, scared to hurt the small woman. I could smell the the blood before I saw it. A large gash at her head had turned parts of her otherwise bright hair a pungent rose colour. Her olive skin seemed sickly and a her lip was busted, bruises blossoming the split skin. It was an on going factor across her entire body, skin peppered in bruises and cuts. She looked like she'd fought for her life _and barely won._

But she had known Anna's name, she'd supposedly been sent by the now deceased vampire.

Caius didn't give the battered Witch a moment respite before shaking her bruised shoulders. Jordan growled and I frowned at the protective stance he held after knowing her no more than 2 minutes. Caius glared straight back about to snap at the younger vampire before all eyes were on the small woman -a noise of discomfort as she shifted on the plush seat, eyes scrunching together before her chocolate gazes fluttered open to the surrounding vampires.

To give her credit she didn't flinch at the half a dozen or so vampires hovering around her form. Instead she gazes around slowly before her eyes still upon my mate, a look of recognition filtering across her pixie like face.

"You are Caius" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I watch hesitantly as my mate stills, weighing up his options before replying sternly.

"How did you know Anna?" She seems to expect his harsh tone and despite the obvious pain in her limbs shifts a little straighter.

"She _saved_ me.."

"Ah- so you're the little Witch who has brought back the lovely Osiris" We all turn to Lucifer, and I eye him with confusion before realisation settles over me.

"You performed the resurrection ritual?" Nia had made it obvious such spell seemed impossible and yet this tiny dot of Witch had managed to conquer it.

"I was forced to-" She looks regretful " -after I performed it the vampire's said there was no need for me. They were going to kill me but your friend Anna compromised her position to help me escape" Tears spill down her eyes, drops carving a path through the dirt and blood on her cheeks.

"What took you so longer to get here?" I scowl at Caius' insensitive tone, watching as he gazes with indifference towards the broken Witch.

"After the spell my spiritual levels dropped, I thought it was going to kill me. So I ran for days, worried they would track and kill me but I managed to avoid them. My unique ability allows me to travel from one place to another but it requires my full energy levels-" she pauses motioning to her head wound "- and with this it took longer to recharge so to speak.."

Her answer hardly seems to satisfy Caius. A strange look falls across his face and he hesitates.

"What did they...what happened to Anna?" He asks it quietly, his eyes not their usual hard gaze.

"She came in with the new recruits, those wanting to join the force willingly, I'm sorry but I think they were onto her from the start. She didn't follow as I escaped so I assumed the worst..."

The girl is clearly hesitant to talk about it so I intervene.

"Where were you from before they took you?"

"My family and clan originate for Albania. We were a small group, only my mother, grandmother and I gifted by the spirits. Mother always said I was special and I couldn't deny my powers felt stronger. My family wanted me sent to New Orleans for protection but I wanted to study. I was in Michigan when they found me"

"Why come here and not return home?" Jordan asks her softly form his place beside her, large form practically dwarfing the small Witch. A glassy look glazes over her warm eyes and I can see he's hit a nerve, I guess her answer before it leaves her lips.

"They're dead, I assume they went to your home before tracking you to Michigan?" I try to keep my voice delicate, trying to come across as gentle. More tears fall down her cheeks and she nods quickly. As if saying it aloud makes it real for her, the small Witch loses her control as she loudly begins to sob. My heart squeezes painfully in my chest, hatred for my brother growing quickly. Because this tiny Witch is the last in a long line of Witches Osiris has sacrificed in his name, each killed without a thought to the destruction left behind. Life is precious but he never understood it's importance. It was his downfall the first time and it will be his undoing once more.

"You're safe with us, if you would like to stay? Or we can get you sent to the North American Witch clan if you'd prefer" Caius is surprisingly soft, or as soft as he can be with a frown on his face. The petite Witch looks towards my mate, eyes still wet.

"If helping you gets that bastard destroyed then I'm not going anywhere" I smile at her strength, shuffling towards her seated form with my hand extended.

"We're going to get on perfectly-" She reaches for my outstretched hand"-I'm Nefertari" Her grip is soft as she shakes my hand.

"Bee, Bee Zeynep"

* * *

It's a further three days before Caius approaches me.

After Bee's arrival he'd rinsed the pretty Witch of all her knowledge until Jordan had stepped in, surprisingly protective of the blonde teen. She wasn't very old and it showed. Her friendship with Jordan had grown quickly. I'd teased him enough about it until he'd practically blushed. Jordan threw his love around too easily. He'd been sweet on Ava much to my annoyance but she'd thrown it back in his face, her eyes still tuned entirely on my mate. He'd been crushed despite him laughing it off.

 _Bee was a much better choice._

The castle was surprisingly empty when I felt his approach. The Witch and Jordan were on what he called a _'just friends'_ date, while Demetri and Angus were on proper date. The announcement of their relationship hadn't been a shock to any, much to the embarrassment of the Scotsman. We could practically _hear_ what they did every night. Caius hadn't cared as long as it didn't interfere with his second in commands duty and I couldn't have been more happier for my best friend. Lord knows that boy needed to settle.

Despite not needing it, I'd claimed the second master bedroom for myself, a place to be alone with my thoughts. The decor seemed aged now but I couldn't bare the update it, enjoying the quaint charm of the room.

" _Effy_ \- we should talk"

It wasn't a question yet I felt confusion. He'd been ignoring me, not the other way around. And yet Caius stood at my doorway sounding as if I was in the wrong. Not wanting to aggravate the situation _-and knowing how our talks went if I raised my voice-_ I instead calmed the anger bubbling deep in my gut, instead schooling my face calmly.

"Then _talk"_

"What are we?" His abruptness surprises me but I try hard not to let it show. This is _not_ what I thought he'd want to talk about.

"Well technically we are married; that can be rectified" It's a blunt answer and not what he's looking for.

"I want you back" His words have a confusing effect, several emotions bubbling in my stomach and I scowl. Not letting him side track my upset I shake my head, standing from my perch on the bed. He's moved into the room but remains at a comfortable distance. _For now._

"You've got a real funny way of showing it Caius" his eyes run over my exposed legs and I harshly tighten the ropes on my silk robe.

"If you're talking about Ava..." At this I scoff.

"I thought she could be a distraction, fuck Effy I want you so bad but I know I've _royal_ fucked up in the past. Hell I don't deserve you but I can't stop wanting you, it's not even the sexual attraction-" I quirk an eyebrow at this, enjoying as he stumbles through a half thought out apology.

His hair is a little frazzled as if he's run his hands through it one too many times, his sleeves are rolled up casually and _God_ I can't stay angry at him when he looks like this.

"-I just miss _you._ Nobody knows me better and I've learnt nobody can replace you. I can't do this without you anymore"

"You're so hot and cold with your actions I get whiplash Caius, you can't expect me to suddenly accept you back into my life..."

"But I don't want to be with _anyone_ else. Effy if it takes I thousand years I don't care, I just need to know-" He pauses before moving forward, his head dipped as I raise mine, our eyes locking.

"-do I have a chance?"

Does he? He's hurt me, _fuck_ has he hurt me. Yet as Demetri has pointed out, since Italy he's done nothing but protect me. I know I'm not the easiest person to protect and yet Caius has taken on the task without a complaint and with no reward. He's simply done it out of some sense of duty. Our arguments are unchanged, except now it's _my_ stubbornness causing the rift. Looking at him now, heart on his sleeve I feel my heart open back up to the blonde vampire. He seems like a different man. Still stubborn and fiery _-although that's just Caius-_ he seems less the temperamental _child_ he was years ago.

 _But a second chance?_

The moment my mind is made up I hook arms around his slim neck, clashing our mouths together without a second thought. _I want this_. His shock lasts only momentarily before he's hungrily meeting my lips.

His searing tongue slips past my reddened lips, meeting my own excitedly, a moan leaving my throat as his hands tug my body flush against his. Pent up emotions are coming out through actions and I slip my hands into his tousled hair, pulling his head down further. I deepen the kiss, content sighs slipping past my lips. He's so familiar, my body fitting perfectly against his as I continue the kiss _-now at a slower more lazy pace-_ as we both begin to explore each other.

His hands at my waist lift suddenly and my legs automatically wrap around his firm hips, our mouths still connected heatedly as he moves us back to the bed in three long strides. Only when my back hits the soft mattress below do we break. His pupils are blown, not a trace of red but deep midnight. I shiver under his gaze. We should stop. But my body aches to be with him, to learn his form all over again.

Caius looks hesitant and I can't deny the fear _-and arousal-_ that begins to simmer beneath my skin. Knowing that we shouldn't, that I should push him away, has me pulling my mate flush against me. Seemingly that is all Caius needs before his lips once again flutter along my skin; before latching harshly onto my neck.

 _God it feels good._ Unable to help myself I roll my hips into the hardness now pressed into my stomach, smirking as a groan leaves my mates lips. _I_ _t seems he's just as much affected as me._

A shuddering breath ghosts over my neck as I roll my hips again, this time Caius meeting my thrust head on.

" _Gods Effy"_ He practically purs, hands slipping across my now exposed collar bone, the silk slipping down enough to expose the tops of my breasts. Nervousness hits home then, and I worry my lip slightly as Caius dips further, hot lips trailing across the newly exposed skin. Tensing slightly at the warmth, blown pupils meet my own likely dark gaze with a frown.

"Do you want this?" His voice is only slightly breathless, that and the tent in his trousers the only tell tale signs he's aroused. Biting my lip enough to cause pain I flick my gaze away. Because I do want this, whatever _this_ is. But this feeling of a blushing virgin is unexpected. I know it's been a while but I can't help the nervousness at each intimate touch. Even if it _is_ from my husband, my mate.

"Yes..." It sounds uncertain even to my ears and his frown only grows. A well placed nudge of my knee to his hard length has his head dropping back to my exposed chest, a groan slipping from his lips and I'm thankful for the distraction. His tongue trails lower until hot flesh meets exposed breast and all coherent thoughts leave, replaced with a shock of pleasure.

" _Fuckk- Caius!"_

* * *

Pulling gently on the sensitive nub -tongue lapping the erect nipple loving, I smirk as my mate withers beneath me, little whimpers and moans travelling at light speed to my cock. She's gorgeous, splayed out on soft sheets like the most delightful meal a man could ever devour, eyes blown and chest heaving unnecessarily. I don't give her a chance to recover, instead latching forcefully onto the opposite nipple. Another delightful noise falls from Effy's panting lips and the sudden thought that there is still far too much clothing on filters through my mind, hands acting on said thought before I can help it.

A groan of disappointment reaches my ears as I pull back -not far, just enough to pull off a shirt and loosen a belt, before I'm diving back into the deliciousness that is _Nefertari._ Fingers now reaching for hardened nubs, my mouth claims hers once more. There's a battle for dominance, tongues fighting and teeth scraping until one of us concedes. The tone is urgent. This isn't going to be love making. We're both eager for something else. Something more than soft touches and silent whispers.

With nothing but an opened robe and silk underwear in the way I slide my fingers towards familiar heat, enjoying the stuttering gasp as my middle finger meets wet folds. Pulling away from bruised lips enough to latch back onto a now glistening hard nub, Effy practically growls as I slide in the single finger. Tongue and finger working in a delirious pattern that has my mate tossing her head back with a groan.

Adding a second digit seems to spark something wild in her, and I smirk as deft hands reach between us to pull at my already unbelted trousers. _She's eager._ But I'm not complaining, infact as cool hands reach past the waistband of my boxers, I can't think of anything I'd want more. The nervousness I'd sensed from before seemingly evaporates as I buck into her hand, head shamelessly falling below her neck as she works me at an unrelenting pace. Expert hands trace the underside of my cock, the other cradling my balls enough to draw an embarrassingly loud groan from my drying lips.

"I want you to _fuck_ me" The soft lips at my ears cause an almost primal urge to relight in my chest. A sudden need to dominate the small woman with my finger deep within her and my cock burning in her grasp. The need to simply fuck deep and _thorough_ has me withdrawing from her burning heat despite her whine of protest, only for said whine to turn to a sound of shock as I push her fully onto the bed, remaining clothing tossed from her form with ease _._ With a well placed push of my hand she's splayed on her front, tempting bare heat glistening in view. Any other time I'd lather her with kisses and taste that heat until she was screaming my name, but the strain of my cock has my brain trained on one thought only.

Her shuddering breaths spike as I lean forward, face between her now widening legs. Fighting the urge to taste her delicious arousal for hours, to make her come on my tongue, I settle with a simple kiss.

" _Caius..."_ Her words are like a prayer, and I fight the urge to worship her pulsing hole. Another time.

"I'm going to fuck you fast and hard Effy" It's a promise, small hips now grasped between my hands, and with a harsh tug she's on her knees, lower back dipped enough that her flushed face is buried in the mountain of pillows. If she doesn't like position, Effy stays tight lipped about it. Instead she rolls back enough that my exposed cock rubs against her wet folds, not quite enough for me to sink in but enough to draw equal moans from the both of us. It's enough for me to not hold back.

With a groan I slide into her clenching heat, eyes rolling back at the sinful noises escaping my mates lips.

After one experimental roll of my hips I slam home, skin to skin and balls deep. With another delightfully sinful whimper I begin a ruthless pace, cock easily sliding into her welcoming heat. The room quickly fills with intertwined moans of pleasure that leave no doubt to our current activity. Unable to comprehend a single thought other than the deliciously tight heat and the deep moans from my mate, I lean forward, lips biting less than gently into soft skin only to be rewarded with a groan from beneath.

 _"Fuck Caius_ , harder _please..."_ She trails off as another shudder wracks her body.

I happily oblige, rutting into her at an unrelenting pace. A chorus of noises pour from her, going straight to my slick length. She's already close when I begin to finger the sacred bundle of nerves. Unashamed shouts leaving her mouth are silenced as I meet her plush lips in a searing kiss. The angle is awkward but my arousal is too high to care. Only when she sighs into my mouth and I feel her walls clamp around my length do I begin to feel close. Pulling back from the kiss I push deeper into her, hips bruising her soft round globes in search of my own release.

A noise of protest leaves her lips, _over stimulation,_ and I hastily remove my fingers from her clit, instead pushing down until she's flush against the covers. Locking back onto her neck a few more thrusts has my stomach tightening in anticipation, hips stuttering at a random pace that draws further noises from my mate, cock brushing against her sensitive nerves.

With a final grunt I hunch over Effy, groaning as I empty myself into her silky heat, words tumbling from my lips before I can stop them.

 _"I love you"_


	18. The End

**Hey guys!**

First of all, I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has supported me for the last 2 years! This was my baby and to see how far my writing style has come since starting is crazy, but because of this, I have some bad news.

The likelihood that I'll ever finish this is small. Not because I dislike the story, heck I've got like a whole ass ending planned! But to give some perspective, in terms of story arc we're not even a quarter of the way through. I mean Nef and Caius have only just done the do. I tried to go back and rewrite everything how I write now but it's a hell of a job to do. PSA don't write in the first person kids, it's bloody hard.

Sorry to break many hearts but this is the end (unless I work up the strength to re-write).

 **Thanks for coming to my ted talk**

 **x**


End file.
